


Together (Prequel to "The Head and the Heart")

by Sammie2244



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: Sienna Blake, wife of Bellamy Blake, was arrested, but not floated, for the crime of assisting in keeping her sister-in-law Octavia a secret.  She is one of The 100 who are sent down to Earth to repopulate it.  Set in season 1, this is Sienna and Bellamy’s journey through that season (note that some of the events are changed slightly).A/N – This is a Prequel to my other story “The Head and the Heart”.  You can read this without having read the other one first, but your choice really.  I’d appreciate it if you read both though.





	1. Chapter 1

Sienna Blake was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall of her cell with her eyes closed.  Suddenly, her cell door flew open and so did her eyes.  
“Prisoner 197.  Face the wall.”  A guard ordered as he entered the cell.   
“What is this?”  She asked, getting to her feet.  
“Quiet. Hold out your right arm.”  He ordered.  She did as asked, not wanting to make things any worse for herself.  The guard grabbed her arm and snapped a wristband around it.    
“Come on. Let's go.”  The guard said, before grabbing her upper arm and dragging her out of the cell.  As she looked around the Sky Box, she saw that many of the other prisoners were having the same treatment.    
On The Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death - unless they’re under 18.  However, even though Sienna was 23, she had not been floated for her crime.  Though both she and her husband, Bellamy, had committed the same crime – protecting and hiding Bellamy’s sister Octavia, their punishments had been different.  Bellamy had been demoted from a Cadet in the Guard to a Janitor, whereas Sienna had been locked up.    
The guard grabbed her upper arm and escorted her down to where the rest of the prisoners were being led somewhere.  Sienna had already served a year of her four-year sentence.  In that time, she had hardly seen Bellamy at all, and she hadn’t even seen Octavia since the day that she and Octavia were locked up.   Just then, she thought of something.  What if she never saw Bellamy again?  Or Octavia?  All she could hope was that Octavia was among those being sent to the ground.  Her face-hardened.  If she couldn’t see her husband again, the least she could do was protect her sister-in-law.

Bellamy entered his home after yet another day of work.  He sighed, looking around the empty room, thinking of his family.  How his mother was floated for having a second child, how his sister, Octavia, was locked up purely for being born, and how his wife, Sienna, was locked up for no other reason than the fact that she knew about Octavia.  Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  Bellamy frowned.  No one came to visit him.  Ever.  He opened the door to see the person he hated the most on the Ark. Shumway.  
“Cadet Blake.”  Shumway greeted him.  
“It’s Janitor Blake now, Lieutenant.”  Bellamy snapped.  
“Commander.”  Shumway corrected him.  “A lot's changed in the past year.  May I?”  Shumway asked, more of a statement than a question.  Bellamy stepped aside to let him in.  
“You've got some nerve coming here after pushing the button that floated my mother.”  Bellamy snarled.  
“I was following orders.”  Shumway defended himself.  
“What the hell do you want from me?”  Bellamy sneered.  
“You were a hell of a guardsman, Bellamy, you know that?  Smart, hardworking, resourceful.”  Shumway said.  
“I wasn't a guardsman. That's what you said.  I remember.”  Bellamy snapped.    
“You also said you'd do anything to protect your sister and your wife. I remember, too. I hope that's still true.”  Shumway said.  A feeling of concern immediately took over Bellamy’s body.  
“Are they ok?”  Bellamy immediately asked.  
“What I'm about to tell you is classified.  Chancellor Jaha has approved a mission to Earth.  He's sending the juvenile prisoners to the ground.  100 of them.  Your sister, and your wife included.”  Shumway revealed.  That concern instantly turned to horror.    
“N... no.  You can't.  It's not safe.  You have to stop them.”  Bellamy said, his tone turning desperate.  
“I wish I could.  What I _can_ do is get you a seat on that drop ship.  You're right. It's doubtful those kids will survive, but if you're there, at least you’ll be with Octavia and Sienna, and maybe the kids will have a fighting chance.”  Shumway said.   
“What do I have to do?”  Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  He knew there had to be a catch to this.  
“Kill the chancellor.”   Shumway revealed, handing him a gun.  Bellamy looked at the gun for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to agree or not.  He slowly took the gun and looked at it before priming it and pointing it at Shumway.  
“How about I kill you instead?”  Bellamy asked.  
“Kill me, and your sister and wife go to a radiation-soaked planet and you get floated like your mother.”  Shumway stated.  “Ship launches in 20 minutes, Bellamy.  If you're gonna do this, we have to leave. Right now.”  He added.  Bellamy looked down at the gun once before sighing and following Shumway out of the room.  He knew he was going to regret this, but he couldn't leave his wife and sister alone to die.

Once Sienna was seated on the drop ship, she looked around to see if she knew anyone there.  She saw a few people she recognized, but none that she really associated with, even before she was imprisoned.  She was seated on the upper level along with about 30 others.  Suddenly, the monitors turned on and a message began to play.  Instead of paying attention to the antics of the juvenile delinquents around her, Sienna decided to actually listen to the message.  
“Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.  If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.  The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there. Because we spare you no food, or water, or medicine, I cannot stress strongly enough, that Mount Weather is life.  You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive.”  Chancellor Jaha said.  A moment later, the parachutes deployed, throwing the idiots who had unbuckled their seatbelts into the walls, everything was being thrown everywhere, and the walls were rattling.  It was like someone had put them all in a metal jar and was shaking it as hard as they could.  
Suddenly, everything stopped and the entire ship fell silent.  Just then, an Asian boy spoke up.  
“Listen.”  He said, pausing for a moment.  “No machine hum.”  He added.   
“Whoa. That’s a first.”  The boy with brown hair and goggles sitting next to him said.  A moment later, everyone’s seatbelts unbuckled.  Sienna closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to whatever God was out there that her husband and sister-in-law would be safe.   
“The outer door’s on the lower level.  Let’s go!”  One of the boys called.  
“No!  We can’t just open the doors!”  A blonde girl, whom Sienna recognized as Clarke Griffin, replied.  Sienna could already tell she was going to be a “ _do-as-you’re-told_ ” kind of person.  Sienna waited for everyone to go down the ladder.  She didn’t want to get caught up in everything and she needed to process everything that had happened.  A few minutes later, someone yelled something that from downstairs which immediately caught Sienna’s attention.  
“That’s Octavia Blake.  The girl they found hidden in the floor.”  Sienna gasped.  She then ran over to the ladder to follow everyone else.  As she descended the ladder, the door opened and a rush of air and light entered the drop ship.  She closed her eyes and looked away briefly before opening them again.  Everyone was silent, the only sounds being heard were the wind rustling lightly through the trees and the occasional sound of a bird chirping.  She looked towards the door and saw a girl with dark brown hair look around before walking slowly down the ramp, jumping slightly as she stepped down onto the ground.  A moment later, she raised her arms in the air.    
“We’re back bitches!”  She screamed.  She knew that voice anywhere…Octavia.  Everyone then burst into screams of happiness and ran out of the drop ship onto the ground, running out into the Forest but staying relatively close to the drop ship.

Bellamy grinned as he watched his sister scream in happiness.  As everyone began rushing out of the drop ship, he stayed behind and looked around to see if he could find his wife.  With every person that went past him, he became increasingly less confident that Sienna was actually on the drop ship in the first place.  However, that thought was completely erased when he heard a voice that he had been yearning to hear for so long.  
“Bellamy?”  He spun around to see his beautiful wife standing there, gazing at him.  The world around them disappeared and before he could say anything, she ran towards him, flinging herself at him when she got close enough.  He caught her easily, hugging her as tightly as he could, ecstatic to have her back in his arms.  As soon as they separated, he pulled her into a loving, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy and Sienna made their way outside in order to find Octavia.  Despite their moment in the drop ship, Bellamy’s arm was wrapped around Sienna’s waist as they walked.  Suddenly Octavia rushed up to both of them, hugging both of them.  Despite letting his little sister hug Sienna, his hand never left her.  

Suddenly, a scrap close to the entrance to the drop ship gained the attention of Bellamy, Sienna, and Octavia, as well as several others.  
“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?”  Bellamy asked Wells, his arm still around his wife.   
“Bellamy.”  Sienna said in a warning tone, looking up at her husband.  Bellamy looked down at her momentarily before looking back up at Wells.  
“We need to find Mount Weather.  You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.”  Wells stated.   
“Screw your father.  What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little Princess?”  Octavia retorted, the sass in her voice clear as day.  
“Do you think we care who’s in charge?”  Clarke said, more as a statement than a question.  “We need to get to Mount Weather.  Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get, and the harder this’ll be.  How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies?  We’re looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay?  So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.”  Clarke continued.   
“I got a better idea.  You two go, find it for us.  Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.”  Bellamy said in a mildly authoritative voice.  Everyone shouted in agreement.  
“You’re not listening.  We all need to go.”  Wells said.  Sienna didn’t want to admit it, but she actually agreed with him on this.  
“Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth.”  Murphy said.  Sienna rolled her eyes.   
“Think that’s funny?”  Wells asked him in a challenging tone.   
“Wells.”  Clarke exclaimed, trying to get to him, but unfortunately someone grabbed her and held her back.  After that, everyone began egging the two boys on.  Sienna knew it was going to come to a fight if this continued.  The moment Wells raised his fists after injuring his ankle; she knew she had to intervene.  
“Stop!  All of you.  Just stop.”  Sienna said, getting in between the two boys, holding her arms out, blocking them from each other.  
“What are you going to do about it?”  Murphy spat.  
“Are you threatening me Murphy?”  Sienna asked, her tone challenging.  “I wouldn’t if I were you.”  She warned in a condescending tone.  
“Why would that be?”  Murphy asked scornfully.  
“Because you’ll have to answer to me if you do.”  Bellamy said, coming up beside her.  “Any of you lay a hand on my wife or my sister and I will _personally_ remove it.”  He threatened.  Sienna turned to her husband.  
“It’s ok Bell.  No need for violence.”  She said calmly, kissing him on the cheek.

* _A little while later_ *

Bellamy was nervous to tell Sienna that he couldn’t stay with everyone.  He walked over to his wife and tapped her on the shoulder, instantly gaining her attention.  
“Sienna, I need to talk to you.  In private.”  Bellamy said seriously.  Sienna frowned slightly but didn’t protest.  He took her hand and the two of them then walked into the drop ship, which was surprisingly empty.  Bellamy then turned to Sienna.  
“I can’t stay with them, Angel.”  Bellamy said to Sienna, calling her by the nickname he had given her when they first started dating.  
“What?  Why?”  She asked, surprised as his admission.  
“I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will _kill_ me for when they come down.  I can’t say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me.”  Bellamy said.  “You do still trust me, don’t you?”  He asked.  
“Always.”  She said, kissing him softly.  After they separated she paused for a moment as she thought of something.  “Wait…what did you do Bell?”  She asked.  
“You don’t need to worry about it right now Angel, everything’s going to be ok.”  Bellamy said.  Sienna looked at him with one of her ‘ _I-don’t-believe-you-but-I’ll-let-it-go-for-now_ ’ looks, but didn’t say anything in reply.  

Clarke was helping Wells with his ankle when Finn walked up to the two.  
“So Mount Weather.  When do we leave?”  He asked.  
“Right now.”  Clarke replied, standing up and facing Finn.  She then turned back and looked down at Wells.  “We’ll be back tomorrow with food.”  Clarke said to Wells.   
“How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?”  Wells asked.  Finn turned around and grabbed Monty and Jasper and pulled them over to them so that the two were facing Clarke.  
“Four of us. Can we go now?”  Finn said.  
“Sounds like a party. Make it five.”  Octavia said, walking up to them.   
“Hey, what the hell are you doing?”  Bellamy demanded protectively, walking up to Octavia with Sienna trailing behind him.     
“Going for a walk.”  Octavia replied obviously.   
“It’s dangerous.”  Bellamy warned.  
“It’s Earth.  Everything’s dangerous.”  Octavia replied, rolling her eyes.  
“I came down here to protect you two.”  Bellamy said to both Octavia and Sienna.  
“I don’t need protecting.  I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am _done_ following orders.  I need to have fun, Bell.  I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you or Sienna, is gonna stop me.”  Octavia replied, a hint of defiance in her voice.  Suddenly, Clarke caught their attention.  
“Hey, were you trying to take this off?”  She asked, grabbing his wrist and looking at his wristband.   
“Yeah.  So?”  He asked, his tone showing that he clearly didn’t understand the point of the wristbands.   
“So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark.  Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead.”  Clarke told him.   
“Should I care?”  He asked.  
“Well, I don’t know.  Do you want the people you love to think you’re dead?  Do you want them to follow you down here in two months?  Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.”  Clarke explained.  Finn looked slightly guilty at this.  “Okay!  Now let’s go.”  She stated.  Bellamy sighed and looked at Octavia.  
“Go on.”  Bellamy said in a defeated tone.  Sienna narrowed her eyes slightly at this.  Octavia hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, happily following after Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Monty.    
“What are you planning Bellamy?”  Sienna asked as soon as everyone was out of earshot.  “Please tell me it’s not going to hurt anyone or get anyone in trouble.”  She added.  
“You’ll see Angel, you’ll see.”  Bellamy replied, his tone very ominous, making Sienna slightly worried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Despite still worrying about what her husband had meant by his comment, she decided that it was best to continue daily life.  She walked over to Wells, who she knew was just as concerned for everyone’s wellbeing as she was.  He was carrying some wood in the direction of the dropship to use as firewood.  
“Find any water yet?”  Sienna asked.  
“No, not yet, but, I’m going back out if you want to come.”  Wells replied.  Sienna smiled at him.   
“Sure.”  She replied.   
“I’ll go and get something to carry what we find, you wait here.”  Wells said.  Sienna nodded at this and Wells headed back to the dropship to find something to collect any water they found.

Once Wells got to the dropship, he walked over to where they kept the wood.  As he was putting down the wood, he heard a voice pipe up.  
“Find any water yet?”  The voice asked.  
“No. I’m going back out with Sienna in a few minutes.”  Wells replied.  He looked to the side to see two boys, one of whom had written “ _First son.  First to dye_ ” in all capitals on the side of the dropship.  He wasn’t completely sure of their names, but he knew they were bad news.  
“You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him.”  Murphy snarled, playing with his knife.    
“You spelled “die” wrong, geniuses.”  Wells snapped as he walked past the two boys who were standing in front of him.    
Bellamy walked up to the two boys as Wells walked back to Sienna.  
“If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it.”  Bellamy told Murphy and Mbege as he walked up to them.  
“You’re not really a member of the guard, are you?”  Murphy asked.  
“No.  The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don’t _actually_ think they’re gonna forgive your crimes.  Even if they do, then what?  Guys like us, we’re gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we’re lucky, maybe pick up their trash?”  Bellamy asked.   
“You got a point?”  Mbege asked, both looking and sounding unimpressed.   
“No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die.  So why are you helping them?”  Bellamy asked.   
“The hell we are.”  Mbege retorted, his tone had an edge of anger to it.   
“You’re wearing those bracelets, aren’t you?  Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe to follow us down.”  Bellamy said.   
“Okay. You said we could stop it. How?”  Murphy asked, narrowing his eyes at Bellamy.   
“Take them off.”  Bellamy said obviously.  “The Ark will think you’re dead, that it’s not safe to follow. You follow?”  Bellamy told them.   
“Right, and if we do, I mean, what’s in it for us?”  Murphy asked.   
“Someone has got to help me run things.”  Bellamy said.  
“Don’t you have your little lover for that?”  Murphy snapped.  Bellamy grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the drop ship, his expression turning dark.  
“Talk about my wife like that again and I _will not_ hesitate to kill you.”  Bellamy snarled at him.  Both Murphy and Mbege could tell that he was absolutely serious with his threat so both dropped the matter.

* _Later that night_ *

That night, Sienna was sitting by the fire as people were getting their wristbands taken off.  She had already taken hers off but she wasn’t sure if she regretted it or not.  She trusted her husband but one sentence that he had said earlier still played in her mind.  “ _You’ll see Angel, you’ll see._ ”  Was this what he meant?  Was his plan to get everyone to take his or her wristbands off or was this only part of it?  She wasn’t too sure, but she knew she would figure it out, or Bellamy would tell her.  She was pulled out of her thoughts by Bellamy’s voice.  
“Who’s next?”  He called out.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  Wells asked, walking up to him.  Bellamy answered Wells’ question with a question of his own.  
“We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?”  Bellamy replied, his tone sounding quite cocky at this stage, something that Sienna was not too fond of.   
“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got.  Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow.”  Wells said to everyone, but Sienna could tell that his statement was mainly directed towards Bellamy.  
“That’s the point, Chancellor.  We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?”  Bellamy said, all but shouting the last two words.  Sienna had had her wristband taken off, but she wasn’t completely comfortable with it.  A few of the delinquents yelled in agreement.  
“You think this is a game?  Those aren’t just our friends and our parents up there. They’re our farmers, our doctors, our engineers."  He said to Bellamy.  He then turned to everyone else.  "I don’t care what he tells you. We won’t survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"  Wells asked.   
“My people already are down.”  Bellamy retorted.  He then pointed towards the sky.  “Those people locked my people up.  Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child.  Those people locked my wife up just for knowing about my sister.  Those people locked up my sister for being _born_.  Your father did that.”  Bellamy said.   
“My father didn’t write the laws.”  Wells defended.   
“No.  He enforced them, but not anymore, not here.  Here, there are no laws.”  Bellamy said.  Many of the delinquents called out in agreement.  “Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it, Wells.  You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me.  You know why?  Whatever the hell we want.”  Bellamy said.  
“Whatever the hell we want!”  Murphy began chanting, prompting everyone else to do the same.   
Everyone then began chanting “Whatever the hell we want!” as Wells and Bellamy looked around at them.  Sienna, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at how childish everyone was being.  She knew that no one was going to listen to her if she tried to stop this, so she turned around and headed back to the drop ship, not caring who followed her.

* _Later - after the rain stopped_ *

Once the rain had stopped and the fire had been re-lit, Sienna had moved to sitting on a log, overlooking the camp.  She was looking up at the stars when a girl with dark brown hair came up to her and sat down next to her.  Sienna looked at the girl and felt like she recognized her, but she couldn’t quite place where from or what her name was.  
“What’s wrong?”  The girl asked.  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  Sienna replied probably a little too quickly.  The girl raised an eyebrow.  
“The look on your face and the fact that you’re just sitting here looking at everything rather than getting involved suggests otherwise.”  The girl replied.  Clearly she was very observant.  
“What’s your name?”  Sienna asked.  
“I’m Fox.”  The girl replied.  
“Nice to meet you Fox.”  Sienna said with a smile.  That smile, however, soon faded.  “It’s just, if we don’t have some sort of structure, we’re not going to survive down here.  Even if the radiation doesn’t kill us, starvation, dehydration, and the elements would.”  She added.  Fox frowned, drinking in the information that she had just received.    
“You have a point there.”  Fox replied.  “Couldn’t you talk to Bellamy about it?”  She suggested.  “I mean, you’re his wife, he’ll listen to you.”  She added.  Sienna sighed at this comment.  
“I’m not so sure to be honest with you.”  Sienna replied truthfully, a frown now gracing her face.  


	4. Chapter 4

* _The Next Morning_ *

Bellamy’s eyes fluttered open.  He was currently lying on a makeshift bed.  He looked beside him and smiled at what he saw.  His wife was sleeping peacefully next to him.  This was the first time in a year that he had slept next to her and he had missed waking up beside her more than anything.  He heard a commotion outside so he decided to go and investigate, even though he was less than pleased with having to leave his cocoon of warmth.  He got up, put some pants on, and made his way towards the door.  Outside, he saw Atom and Wells arguing over some clothes that Wells had retrieved.    
“You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?”  Bellamy asked.  Sienna suddenly came up behind him, kissing him on the lips before stepping back as Bellamy looked at Wells again.  “ _This_ is home now.  Your father's rules no longer apply.”   Bellamy said in a challenging tone.  He then took a shirt from the pile that Wells had.  Wells tried to grab it and Atom attempted to stop him.  “Oh, no, no, Atom.  Atom, hold up.”  Bellamy held him back.  “You want it back?  Take it.”  Bellamy challenged, holding the shirt out to Wells.  Wells stood silently for a moment before throwing the clothes away only for other Delinquents to descend on them like vultures.   
“Is this what you want?  Chaos?”  Wells demanded at the Delinquents’ reaction.   
“What's wrong with a little chaos?”  Bellamy inquired.  Suddenly there was a scream.  This grabbed the attention of everyone who heard it.  They all rushed over to see Murphy holding a girl over the fire.   
“Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right?  Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first.”  He growled.  
“Let her go!”  Sienna exclaimed, running over to the two of them, pushing Murphy to the ground.  She then looked at her husband once she had rescued the girl.  “You can stop this.”  Sienna demanded.  
“Stop this?  I'm just getting started.”  Bellamy replied.  With that, Murphy punched Wells in the face hard enough to drive him to the ground.  This sparked a fight between the two boys.  It started off as Murphy having the upper hand, but that soon changed.  Once he was confident that he had taken down Murphy, Wells then stood up and glared at Bellamy.  
“Don't you see you can't control this?”  Wells fired at Bellamy, more of a statement than a question.   Before Bellamy had a chance to reply, Murphy had grabbed a knife and was on his feet, blood trickling from his mouth.   
“You're dead.”  Murphy threatened.  
“Wait.”  Bellamy said, walking over and getting between the two, raising his hand to stop Murphy.  He then looked between the two and held up a knife.  “Fair fight.”  He added, throwing the knife lazily at Wells’ feet.  If Sienna wasn’t already shocked at her husband’s behaviour, she definitely was now.       
“Fair fight?!  Are you kidding?!”  Sienna asked, looking at Bellamy incredulously, but he didn’t even spare her a glance.  Wells then picked up the knife, not taking his eyes off Murphy who was grinning sadistically.  The two boys then started fighting, but it wasn’t long until Murphy sliced Wells’ arm.  
“This is for my father!”  Murphy growled.  After several moments of fighting, Wells had Murphy in a headlock with a knife to his neck.  
“Drop it!”  Wells snarled loudly, his tone severe.  However, before Sienna could do anything, another voice called out.  
“Wells!  Let him go!”  Clarke called as she and Finn emerged from the forest and walked down the hill towards everyone.  Everyone turned towards them and Wells threw Murphy to the ground.  Murphy then got up off the ground and launched himself at Wells.  At lightning speed, and to the surprise of everyone, Sienna put herself in front of Wells and pushed Murphy back.  
“Enough, Murphy!”  Sienna exclaimed, her voice and her face serious.  Everyone then looked at her with a shocked expression, not expecting the outburst she had just had.  
“Octavia.  Are you all right?”  Bellamy asked, rushing over to his sister as Sienna continued to glare at Murphy.  He had been standing next to Sienna until he saw Monty helping his sister.  
“Yeah.”  Octavia replied as Monty helped her sit down.  Clearly, her leg was not ok but she wasn’t about to tell her brother that and have him worry about her even more than he already did.   
“Where's the food?”  Bellamy asked, not noticing Sienna walk over to them after dealing with Murphy.   
“We didn't make it to Mount Weather.”  Octavia replied honestly.  This honestly didn’t surprise Sienna due to the length of time they had been gone.  
“What the hell happened out there?”  Bellamy all but demanded.   
“We were attacked.”  Clarke replied seriously.   
“Attacked?  By what?”  Bellamy asked, confusion lacing his features momentarily.   
“Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder.”  Finn explained.  Everyone looked at him in shock.  
“It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive.  Radiation won't kill us.”  Clarke said.   
“Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will.”  Finn added.   
“Where’s the kid with the goggles?”  Bellamy asked.   
“Jasper was hit. They took him.”  Clarke replied.  She then turned to Wells, grabbing his arm.  “Where is your wristband?”  She asked.   
“Ask him.”  Wells said, tilting his head towards Bellamy.  Clarke turned to face Bellamy.  
“How many?”  She snarled.   
“Twenty-four and counting.”  Murphy said, a smirk on his face.   
“You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!”  Clarke exclaimed.   
“We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged.  If they come down, she'll have it good.  How many of you can say the same?  We can take care of ourselves.  That wristband on your arm?  It makes you a prisoner.  We are not prisoners anymore!  They say they'll forgive your crimes.  I say you're not criminals!  You're fighters.  Survivors!  The Grounders should worry about us!” Bellamy said.  His speech seemed to resonate with many of the delinquents because many of them cried out in agreement.  Finn, on the other hand, turned to Clarke.  
“What do we do now?”  Finn asked.   
“Now we go after Jasper.”  Clarke said seriously. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sienna was looking through the dropship to see if she could find anything of value or anything that could help them survive.  So far she had found nothing.  She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.  
“Everything ok?” They said.  She turned around to see Wells standing behind her.  
“Wells, you idiot, you almost gave me a heart attack.”  She exclaimed, shoving his non-injured arm lightheartedly.  
“Sorry.”  He apologized.  “So what are you looking for?”  He asked.  
“Anything that could help us in any way.”  Sienna told him.  “So far, nothing.”  She told him.  
“Do you need any help?”  Wells asked.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine.  You should go and help find Jasper.”  Sienna said.  
“I doubt Clarke would want me to help.”  Wells said sadly, looking down.  This annoyed Sienna.  She wasn’t annoyed at Wells, but at the Clarke and the sentence that just came out of his mouth.  She stood up and faced him.  
“This isn’t about Clarke.  This is about saving Jasper.”  She said, her voice almost angrily.  Wells looked at her.  “If you want to go and help save him, there is nothing she can do about it.”  Sienna added.  “Go on, go pack.  I’ll see you back here later ok?”

* _Ten minutes later_ *

After putting together a pack to help both Jasper and his rescue party, Wells went out to find Clarke before she left.  
“There you are.  When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it.”  He told Clarke.  She looked up at him and rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm to have a quick look at his cut from earlier.  “It's just a scratch.”  He said.   
“You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected.”  She said icily.  “Nice pack.”   
“Yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper.”  Wells replied.  
“Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us.”  Clarke snapped.  
Wells: My ankle's fine.”  Wells defended.   
“It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you.”  Clarke said.   
“You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help.”  Wells said defiantly. Before Wells or Clarke had the chance to say anything else, Finn spoke up.  
“Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered.”  Finn said.  Monty then walked up to them, ready to go out with them.  
“I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either.”  Clarke said to Monty.  
“Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend.”  Monty replied defiantly.   
“You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering.”  Clarke said.  
“So?”  Monty asked.   
“So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back.”  Clarke said.  “Hey. You ready?”  She asked Finn.  
“I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet.”  Finn countered.  
“So what, we let Jasper die? That's not gonna happen. Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward.”  Clarke snapped.  
“It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission.”  Finn said seriously, attempting to discourage her from leaving.  Without another word, Clarke picked up her pack and walked out of the dropship.  
“Build a wall. Use the fallen trees.  I'll watch out for her.”  Wells advised Finn.   
“Jasper looked up to you.” Monty said to Finn, his tone annoyed.

Sienna was taking care of the wound on Octavia’s leg as Bellamy was questioning his sister.   
“What the hell was it?”  Bellamy asked Octavia.  
“I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake.”  Octavia told him, wincing.  
“You could have been killed.”  Bellamy said.   
“She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out.”  Clarke told Bellamy as she and Wells walked up to him.   
“You guys leaving? I'm coming, too.”  Octavia said.  She was about to get up but both Bellamy and Sienna lightly pushed her down again.   
“No, no. No way. Not again.”  Bellamy protested.  
“You’re not going anywhere Octavia.  Not with your leg like this.”  Sienna added.   
“They’re right.  Your leg’s just gonna slow us down.”  Clarke said.  She then turned to Bellamy.  
“Clarke, what are you doing?”  Wells asked.  Clarke ignored him.  
“I hear you have a gun.”  Bellamy lifted up his shirt slightly to show the gun shoved into the side of his jeans.  “Good. Follow me.”  Clarke all but ordered.    
“And why would I do that?”  Bellamy retorted.  
“Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared.”  Clarke said lowly.  Bellamy paused for a moment then turned to the boys behind him.  
“Murphy. Come with me.  Atom?  My sister and wife don't leave this camp. Is that clear?”  Bellamy demanded.  Atom nodded.  Sienna didn’t protest, but Octavia wasn’t having any of it.   
“I don't need a babysitter and neither does Sienna.”  Octavia snapped.   
“Anybody touches either of them, they answer to me.”  Bellamy warned Atom.  He nodded at this. “Let's go.” Bellamy said  
Octavia got up to follow them, but before she could even take a step, Atom grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
“You're staying here.”  Atom said.   
“I'm gonna make your life a living hell.”  Octavia replied before walking off.  Both Atom and Sienna rolled their eyes at her childish behaviour.  

The rescue party – Clarke, Wells, Bellamy, and Murphy – walked through the woods, unsure if they were going the right direction, but Clarke had a feeling that they were.    
“Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals.”  Wells warned her.   
“I'm counting on it.”  Clarke replied, focusing on where she was going, not looking at Wells or anyone else.  She didn’t hear or notice Murphy and Bellamy talking about her behind her back, nor did she really care about what they were saying.  
“Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?” Murphy asked Bellamy, a sour look on his face.  
“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down.  I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it.”  Bellamy replied, his eyes on Clarke.  What he _didn’t_ notice was Murphy’s sour look morphed into a mischievous smirk very quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sienna was helping out around the camp, waiting for Bellamy to return.  Atom had told her that he had locked Octavia in the dropship to keep her here and out of trouble.  Honestly, this didn’t surprise her.  Octavia had been quite troublesome ever since they arrived on the ground.  She had a lot of bad influences and it seemed as if she wanted to come across as sexy and desirable.  Sienna knew that Bellamy wouldn’t let anyone remotely near Octavia in _that_ way, so both Sienna and Atom were now doing the same.  Sienna knew that Bellamy would have a field day on any person who laid a finger on Octavia or her.

Octavia and Monty were now in the upper section of the dropship after the two had been trapped here by Atom.     
“He may not be my real brother.  But he's always been there. Every memory I have, there's Jasper. I should be out there.”  Monty explained as he was working on the radio to communicate with the Ark.    
“You're not gonna cry, are you?”  Octavia asked.   
“Shut up.”  Monty said jestingly.  “You sure about this?  Your brother won't approve of you helping us contact the Ark.”  Monty said.   
“He's not my keeper. Let's just do this. Let's do it.”  Octavia said.  She held out her wrist to Monty, who made off with grunted as Monty removed the wristband.  “Aah! Ow! Son of a…”  Octavia complained.  Shaking her wrist as Monty took the wristband from her.  
Monty: Sorry.”  Monty replied.  He looked down at the wristband to see that it was no longer working.  He sighed.  “Dead.”  He told her. “Damn it.”  He cursed.   
“If we can't even take it off, how do you expect to turn it into a radio?”  Octavia asked.  Before either of them could say a word, the hatch door opened revealing Atom.   
“Go on. I'll be fine. Work to do.”  Monty urged her.  Octavia stood up.  
“Hey, Monty? Jasper would understand why you stayed.”  She said.  Monty smiled at her.  
“How is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case?”  Monty asked.  Octavia scoffed.  
“Who says I'm not?”  Octavia countered before walked off towards Atom and down the ladder.   
“It's because he loves you.  Your brother?  You're not a basket case because you were loved.”  Atom said to her in reference to the previous conversation.   
“Yeah, I'm a lucky girl.”  Octavia replied, looking up at him.   
“I'm not saying I had it worse than you, Octavia, because I didn't. But you have someone who would do anything for you. I envy that.”  Atom said before leading her out of the dropship and putting her to work.

Clarke, Bellamy, Wells, and Murphy were walking through the woods on their way to find Jasper.    
“Hey, hold up.  What's the rush?  You don't survive a spear through the heart.”  Bellamy asked Clarke, waving his gun about slightly.  
“Put the gun away, Bellamy.”  Wells warned him.  
“Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?” Bellamy challenged.  
“Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste.”  Clarke said.  
“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go.”  Bellamy bargained.  
“The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?”  Clarke snapped.  
“Brave princess.”  Bellamy said.  
“Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground.” Finn said, suddenly appearing.  He had obviously left a little after the main group and had finally caught up.  “Clarke, come with me.”  He said.   
“Better late than never.”  Clarke said to Finn, leaving Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells in their wake.  
“I like to think so.”  Finn said.  With that, all of them continued their search for Jasper.    

* _Later - the rescue party return to Camp*_

When the rescue party finally returned a few hours later with an injured, yet still alive, Jasper in tow, Sienna knew that his recovery wasn’t going to be easy.  
“They're back!  Over there.”  Someone called.  When Jasper came into view, everyone froze.    
“Is he…” Monty asked.   
“He's alive.”  Clarke replied.  They took him into the dropship and lay him down.  Sienna immediately followed Clarke into the dropship and offered her help.  
“What can I get you Clarke?”  Sienna asked.    
“I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage.”  Clarke ordered.  Nodding, Sienna went off to find what she had asked for.    
Despite hearing her husband was back, she needed to help with Jasper.  Like Clarke, she knew more about medical treatment than most because she had been training to become a doctor before her arrest.  She picked up everything Clarke had requested and she and Finn walked back to Jasper together.

Around ten minutes later, Sienna and Clarke had stabilized Jasper, but he still needed medicine.    
“You go.  I’ll stay and watch over him.”  Sienna offered.  Clarke smiled at her and got up, walking out of the dropship.  She turned back to Jasper and dabbed his forehead again with a damp cloth.  A few minutes later, someone came up behind her.  
“Hungry?”  They asked.  She knew that voice.  She spun around to see it was Bellamy, offering her some food.  She gratefully took it.  
“Thanks Bell.”  She said with a smile.    
“Anything for my darling wife.”  He said.  He sat down beside her.  “How is he?”  He asked.  
“He’s stable, but he need medicine or I’m not sure whether he will survive.”  Sienna replied sadly.   
“Hey, you can’t do anything right now.  We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”  Bellamy said to her.  “You should eat.”  He added, indicating to the food in her hand.  She looked down at it and nodded before lifting it up to her mouth and taking a bite.

* _Three Days Later_ *

Clarke, Monty, Finn and Sienna were with Jasper who was moaning in pain.  Clarke and Sienna were tending to Jasper’s wounds, Monty was still trying to contact the Ark via one of the wristbands, and Finn was leaning against one of the walls.  
“The Grounders cauterized the wound.  Saved his life.”   
“Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain't.”  Finn commented.   
“This is infected. He could be septic. Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?”  Clarke asked Monty.  When he didn’t answer, she tried again.  “Monty?”  She said a little louder, this time gaining his attention.   
“That would be a firm no.”  He replied.   
“My mother would know what to do.”  Clarke said softly.    
“Hey, we’ll figure this out Clarke.  He’s gonna be ok.”  Sienna said kindly.  Clarke gave her a brief half-smile at her optimism but that smile disappeared as Wells suddenly ascended the ladder.  Sienna wondered what exactly had happened between the two to cause the harsh animosity that Clarke had for Wells.  
“How's he doing?”  Wells asked.   
“How does it look like he's doing, Wells?”  Clarke snapped.   
“Clarke-” Sienna began, but Wells cut her off.  
“Hey, I'm just trying to help.”  Wells said calmly.   
“Right. You want to help?  Hold him down.”  Clarke said.   
“I'm not gonna like this, am I?”  Monty asked.  Sienna looked at him sadly, knowing that it wasn’t going to be easy for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper had been groaning in pain for the past three days, disturbing everyone’s sleep and annoying everyone during the day.    
“It’s that damn kid.  He’s messing with my head.”  Murphy complained after missing yet another throw at the tree he and Bellamy were aiming their knives at.  
“He's not gonna last much longer.  Better think of a new excuse.”  Bellamy said, throwing an axe into a tree only to have it wedge into it.  “That's how it's done.”  He said.  Suddenly, Atom and another boy came up to them.   
“We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal.”  Atom reported.   
“Visit your special tree when you were out there?”  Murphy taunted.  Atom glared at him.  
“Atom took his punishment. Let it go.”  Bellamy snapped.   
“Could be Grounders.”  Atom suggested.   
“Yeah, or they could be in pound town. Lot of that going around recently.”  Murphy suggested.  Bellamy walked past him, shaking his head, wrenching his axe out of the tree.  
“Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he's not helping the morale around here.”  Atom said.   
“Morale will go up when I find them more food.”  Bellamy said.   
“And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?”  One of the delinquents asked.   
“Now?  Nothing.  It's possible they're just lost.  We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later.”  Bellamy told them.  They nodded and then left.  
“Let's go kill something.”  Murphy said, but Bellamy stopped him in his tracks.   
“You're not going.”  He all but ordered.  Murphy looked irritated at this.  “I need you to stay here.  If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected.”  Bellamy explained.  Murphy looked very unhappy with this arrangement but reluctantly agreed.   
“Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut.”  Murphy said before they went their separate ways. 

Inside the Dropship, Jasper was screaming as Finn and Sienna were attempting to hold him down.  
“Hold him still.  I need to cut away the infected flesh.”  Clarke said, raising her voice slightly so they could hear her over Jasper’s screaming.  Suddenly, Octavia rushed in.   
“Stop it!  You're killing him.”  She exclaimed.   
“She's trying to save his life.”  Finn retorted.  Before anyone could say anything else, Bellamy joined the group.    
“She can't.”  He said.  Sienna stood up and faced him, getting in between him and Jasper.  
“Hey.  Back off.  We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die.”  Sienna said, glaring at him.  She loved her husband with all her heart, she truly did, but lately he was being very vexing and it was getting on her nerves.  
“Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy.”  Bellamy said.  
“You’re calling me of all people deluded?”  Sienna snapped.   
“Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters.”  Clarke said, her tone harsh.   
“Take a look at him.  He's a lost cause.” Bellamy said, gesturing to Jasper, who was currently groaning in pain.  Clarke turned to Octavia and Sienna.  
“Octavia, Sienna, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope.”   
“This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices.  I do.  He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself.”  Bellamy said seriously.  Sienna was shocked at his words.   
“Bellamy!”  Sienna exclaimed.  She narrowed her eyes at him.  “You will do no such thing.  I won’t let you.”  She said.  
“You won’t let me?”  Bellamy asked.  
“If you want to get to Jasper you’ll have to go through me and I don’t think you want to do that.”  Sienna replied.  Bellamy sighed before turning to leave.  
“Octavia, Sienna, let's go.”  He all but ordered.   
“I'm staying here.”  Octavia said, not looking at her brother.   
“As am I.”  Sienna said sternly.  He sighed but left nonetheless.   
“Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.”  Monty grumbled.  He then looked up at Octavia and Sienna.  “No offense.”  He added quickly.   
“Why do people always add ‘no offense’ onto a comment intended to be offensive?”  Sienna asked.  
“Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right.”  Finn responded.   
“Careful Monty, that’s my husband you’re talking about.  Also, Finn, what do you mean he ‘happens to be right’?”  Sienna asked, slightly shocked at his change of mind.

* _A while later – sitting outside the Dropship_ *

Clarke had decided that she was going to ignore Finn after his comment agreeing with Bellamy and she and Sienna were having a closer look at the poultice that was on Jasper.  Both of them were throwing ideas out as to what it could be without much success.  
“You're mad.”  Finn observed.   
“I'm not mad.  You want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong.”  Clarke said, not looking at Finn.  
“I hope I am.”  Finn said.  Clarke looked up at him before continuing looking at the red substance on Jasper’s poultice.  
“Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties.”  Clarke said.  Suddenly, Wells approached them.  Clarke rolled her eyes at his appearance but before she could say anything, he knelt down next to her.   
“Let me take a look.  Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills.”  Wells said.     
“The Grounders used it as a poultice. I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective if we can figure out what it is.”  Clarke told him.   
“I know what it is. Seaweed. Look… no root structure.”  Wells told her.   
“Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby.”  Clarke continued.   
“Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green.”  Wells told them.   
“I know just the place.”  Finn said.  
“All right. Let's go.”  Clarke said, getting up and walking away, obviously not expecting Wells to join her and Finn.  She was about to protest when Wells spoke up.    
“Hey.  I know what this stuff looks like.  Do you?”  Wells called after them.  Clarke stopped in her tracks, obviously not looking happy about this..  Sienna decided to step in before she had the chance to hurt him.  
“Clarke, let him help.  This is not about your personal issues with Wells, this is to help Jasper.”  Sienna said.  Despite Clarke’s dislike of Wells, Sienna knew that the only way they were going to help Jasper is if they worked together.  “The only way you can help Jasper is if you work together.”  She added.  Clarke looked annoyed at this but didn’t argue with her.  “Don’t worry, Monty, Octavia, and I will keep him safe.”  She added.  Clarke, Finn, and Wells all nodded and walked away to go and get the Seaweed while Sienna made her way back into the Dropship and up towards where Jasper was. 


	8. Chapter 8

* _A while later_ *

Sienna and Octavia were sitting with Jasper taking care of Jasper when Monty suddenly appeared and was attempting to close the hatch.    
“Murphy's going to kill Jasper!”  He warned.  As Monty was attempting to close the hatch, Murphy was pushing against it, trying to get up.  Sienna ran over to help and began kicking at Murphy in order for him to lose his grip.  Murphy was finally forced back down, allowing Monty and Sienna to close the hatch.  However, he continued to try and force his way up while Monty and Sienna held the hatch shut.   
“The lock's on the other side.”  Monty said.  Sienna cursed under her breath at this revelation.  
“Don't let him in!”  Octavia exclaimed.  Octavia immediately began looking for something to lock the door while Monty and Sienna sat down on the hatch in an attempt to keep it closed.  Murphy then began yelling threats at them.  
“I'm gonna kill him, okay?  Let me in!  Let me in, Monty!”  He yelled.  
“You’re not going to touch him Murphy.”  Sienna yelled back.  
Monty and Sienna sat down on the hatch as Murphy continued trying to open it.  Meanwhile, Octavia continued trying to pull a pipe from the Dropship loose to keep the hatch shut.  
“No rush. I'm fine here.”  Monty said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  Finally the pipe came loose and Octavia rushed over to the other two.   
“I got it! Move it!”  She said.  Sienna and Monty moved at the same second as Octavia slipped the bar underneath the handle of the hatch.    
“All of you better open up this hatch right now!”  Murphy ordered, irritation clear in his voice.    
“Or what?  Are you going to kill us as well?”  Sienna called back.  She heard Murphy growl at her question, but decided not to reply.  Instead, he climbed back down the ladder and exited the Dropship, not saying a word to anyone.

* _Clarke, Finn, and Bellamy get back to Camp_ *

Clarke, Finn, and Bellamy walked back into camp, all heading for the Dropship.  Octavia exited the Dropship looking highly irritated and headed for Clarke, Sienna following closely behind her.  
“It's about time.  They're gonna kill Jasper.  Did you get the medicine?”  Octavia asked.   
“Yeah.  I got it. Come on.  Let's go talk.”  Clarke replied.  Clarke tried to pull Octavia towards the Dropship, instead, Octavia ignored her and headed straight for her brother.  
“Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back.”  Bellamy warned.  Bellamy tried to stop Octavia from coming any closer so that she wouldn’t see Atom’s body.   
“Why?”  Octavia said slowly, her eyes narrowing.  There was a scuffle between the siblings as Octavia tried to get past Bellamy to see what he and the others were carrying.  She could tell that it was a body, but she wanted to know whose.  “Stop.”  Octavia ordered her brother before pushing his arm away and approaching the body.  She lifted the jacket off the body, revealing Atom.  Octavia’s face paled.  “Atom.”  She breathed.   
“There's nothing I could do.”  Bellamy said, looking at her sadly.  
“Don't.”  Octavia said, her tone a mix between serious and teary.  She then covered Atom’s face with the jacket once again before getting up to leave.  Bellamy got up and followed her, trying desperately to explain what happened, but his sister was hearing none of it.   
“O... O... please.”  Bellamy begged.   
“Don't.”  Octavia snapped before whirling around and marched away.  Bellamy sighed as he watched his sister leave.  Murphy suddenly made his way over to Bellamy.  
“Lose anyone here?”  Bellamy asked Murphy.   
“No.”  Murphy replied.  
“Jasper?”  Bellamy asked, clearly curious as to whether he was still actually alive or not.  
“Still breathing. Barely. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister…” Murphy began, but Bellamy lunged at him and shoved him, clearly enraged by the “psycho little sister” comment.   
“My what? _My WHAT_?”  Bellamy effectively screamed.   
“Your little sister.”  Murphy said, his tone slightly nervous as he shoved Bellamy off him.   
“Yeah, that's right.  My little sister.  Got anything else you want to say about her?”  He snarled.  Murphy studied Bellamy’s face impassively.   
“Nothing.  Sorry.”  Murphy said, his voice slightly.  
“Get him out of here.”  Bellamy said to one of the others.  His tone had quelled to one of annoyance rather than rage, but he still couldn’t stand the sight of Murphy right now.  With that, he threw Murphy one last glare before turning around and leaving. 

* _The Next Day_ *

“You shouldn't be out here alone. What if I was a Grounder?”  Finn asked as he walked towards Clarke.  She was outside the wall, kneeling next to the freshly dug grave that had been made for Wells.  “They got Wells just outside the wall.”  He added.   
“Says the guy who just spent another night exploring the woods all by himself.”  Clarke said, looking slyly at Finn.  He smiled cheekily.   
“But _I'm_ reckless. You’re responsible.”  He responded.  “I got you something.”  He said, holding up his hands.  He clicked his finders and a sky blue pencil appeared in his hands.  Clarke’s eyes widened and she grabbed the pencil.  She examined it like it was the most valuable thing in the world.  
“Where did you get this?”  She said in disbelief, looking up a Finn.   
“The art supply store.”  Finn replied, a smile on his face at her reaction.  She looked slowly back down at the pencil.   
“You know when we were kids… Wells was always giving me ink, charcoal, just anything I could draw with, really. I found out later that he was trading his own stuff to give it to me. He didn't want me to know that, either. He let me hate him so that I wouldn't hate my mother.”  Clarke recalled, her voice and face turning sad at that last sentence.   
“I know.”  Finn replied, his tone soft yet understanding.   
“My mother killed my father.  I just wish there was _something_ I could do.  To tell her I know.  Make her feel what I'm…” She trailed off, an idea popping into her head.  Clarke’s eyes and face morphed into one of determination and she marched past Finn back towards the camp.  
“Where are you going?”  Finn asked as he watched Clarke go.  
“To make her feel it.”  She replied, not stopping.  He decided to follow her to see what she was going to do.  He didn’t want her to do something she would regret, but knowing her, he knew that that wristband was coming off her wrist.  He knew when that happened that her mother would assume her dead.


	9. Chapter 9

* _Later_ *

Sienna, Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke were discussing what to do about Wells’ death and the knife they had found.  They wanted to see if it would provide them with any clues as to who his killer was or might be.  
“This knife was made of metal from the dropship.”  Clarke said as she examined it.   
“What do you mean?”  Octavia asked, frowning at her statement.   
“Who else knows about this?”  Sienna asked.  
“No one.  I brought it straight here.”  Octavia said.  
“Clarke?”  Bellamy asked, looking at said person.   
“It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells.  It was one of us.”  She stated.   
“So, there's a murderer in the camp?”  Octavia asked.   
“There's more than one murderer in this camp.  This isn't news.  We need to keep it quiet.”  Bellamy said.  
“I agree.”  Sienna agreed.  Clarke then turned around and headed towards the door, knife still in hand.  
“Get out of my way, Bellamy.”  Clarke demanded.   
“Clarke, be smart about this.  Look at what we've achieved… the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us.”  Bellamy stated, attempting to stop her from making everything they had achieved fall apart.  Despite not entirely agreeing, Sienna did see how this made sense.  
“Oh, good for _you_ , you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?”  Clarke demanded.   
“Yeah.  That's it. But it's good for all of us.  Fear of the Grounders is building that wall.  And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward?  You don't even know whose knife that is.”  Bellamy said.  
“Oh, really?  J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know.”  Clarke snapped, walking around him.   
“Clarke.  Think about what you are doing.  They may have a right to know, but is it really the best thing for the group as a whole?”  Sienna spoke up.  
“Get out of my way Sienna.”  Clarke demanded, pushing Sienna out of her way.  Clarke stormed outside, shortly followed by the other three.

Murphy was outside ordering some of the delinquents around to keep them on task.  
“No water till this section is up!”  Murphy ordered.  “What?  What are you staring at, huh?”  He asked them.  
“You son of a bitch!”  Clarke yelled, marching over to him and slapping him in the face.  
“What's your problem?”  Murphy replied, affronted and confused at her treatment towards him about something he had no clue about.  
“Recognize this?”  Clarke snapped in an accusatory tone, holding up Murphy’s knife.   
“It's my knife. Where'd you find it?”  Murphy asked, reaching up to grab it, but Clarke pulled it away.  
“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells.”  Clarke stated, glaring at him.  The people around them were looking on shocked, not sure whether to believe Clarke or not.  
“Where I what?”  Murphy asked in confusion.  “The Grounders killed Wells, not me.”  He said.   
“I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it.”  Clarke threatened.   
“Really?  Bellamy, you really believe this crap?”  Murphy asked Bellamy, who remained silent.   
“You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells.”  Clarke said.   
“Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up.”  Murphy reasoned.   
“Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him.”  Clarke pointed out.   
“Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either.”  Murphy retorted.   
“Tried to kill Jasper, too.”  Octavia supplied.   
“Come on.  This is ridiculous.  I don't have to answer to you.  I don't have to answer to anyone.”  Murphy said.   
“Come again?”  Bellamy demanded, stepping forwards.  Murphy looked at him.  
“Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this.”  Murphy said.   
“They found his fingers on the ground with your knife.”  Bellamy said to him.  
“Is this the kind of society that we want?  You say there should be no rules.  Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?”  Clarke asked.  
“I already told you. I didn't kill anyone.”  Murphy said seriously, reinforcing his point.   
“I say we float him.”  Octavia said.  Sienna looked at her in shock.  The rest of the delinquents yelled in affirmation.  
“That's not what I'm saying.”  Clarke said seriously.   
“Why not?  He deserves to float. It's justice.” Octavia replied.   
“Revenge isn't justice.”  Sienna pointed out.  
“It's justice. Float him!”  Octavia yelled.  With that, everything descended into chaos.  It got to the stage where Murphy was tied up, a noose around his neck, his hands bound behind his back, and only a stool preventing his death.  Everyone was calling for Bellamy to push the stool out from under him, but he hesitated.  Sienna knew she needed to do something about this and she needed to do it quickly.  
“STOP!”  Sienna screamed.  Her scream was so loud and commanding that everyone froze and fell silent, giving Sienna their undecided attention.  Sienna ignored them all and glared at her husband.  “Bellamy Blake, if you push that stool out from underneath him, so help me I will banish you from this camp.  I don’t care if you are the leader.  I don’t care if you’re my _husband_ , you _don’t_ murder someone when you don’t have hard evidence that they committed the crime.  The only thing you have is Murphy’s knife and someone could have stolen it from him.”  She snapped.  She then looked around at everyone.  “That goes for the rest of you as well.  Killing is _not_ the answer.  We are _not_ animals.”  She finished.  “Cut him down.   _NOW!_ ” Sienna demanded.  Clarke and another one of the delinquents complied with her request.  Sienna was so angry at the entire situation, and no one dared defy her lest they suffer her wrath.  Her eyes were blazing, and one could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.  Suddenly, to everyone’s surprise, Charlotte emerged from the eerily silent crowd.  
“Stop!  Okay?  Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!”  Charlotte said, silencing everyone around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sienna never truly trusted Charlotte in the first place, she never seemed like a trustworthy person to Sienna but she couldn’t think of any valid reason to back up her feeling.  Now, she had one.  Sienna wasn’t even sure what Charlotte had done to get thrown in the Skybox, and subsequently down to Earth, in the first place, but that didn’t matter right now.  What mattered at the moment is that Charlotte had killed Wells, Murphy had almost died because of her crime, and they (Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, and Sienna) had to decide what to do with her and what her punishment should be.  
“Bring out the girl, Bellamy!”  Murphy called.   
“Why, Charlotte?”  Bellamy asked, attempting to ignore Murphy.   
“I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me.”  Charlotte said, looking at Bellamy.  Bellamy looked at her, shocked at what she had said.   
“What the hell is she talking about?”  Clarke demanded, everyone looking at Bellamy now.   
“She misunderstood me.”  Bellamy said.  He then looked back at Charlotte.  “Charlotte, that is not what I meant.”   
“Bring the girl out now!”  They heard Murphy’s voice demand once again.   
“Please don't let them hurt me.”  Charlotte said.   
“If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up.”  Bellamy said.  No one spoke up.  “Now you stay quiet.”   
“Those are your boys out there.”  Clarke said, indicating to the delinquents who were amassing outside.  
“This is not my fault.  If you had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall.”  Bellamy snapped, his commented directed at Clarke.  
“You want to build a society, princess?  Let's build a society. Bring her out.”  Murphy called.  They could hear him through the thin material of the tent, but were trying their best to ignore him and what he was saying.  
“No! Please, Bellamy.”  Charlotte begged.   
“Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay.  Just stay with them.”  Bellamy said, before turning to go outside.  Before he could take a step though, Sienna stopped him.     
“No, Bell, let me.”  Sienna said.  
“They’ll tear you apart!”  Clarke exclaimed.  
“No they won’t.  I’m the one who saved Murphy’s life remember?  He won’t hurt me.”  Sienna replied.  
“I’m not too sure about that.”  Bellamy said.  
“Bell, I’ll be fine.  I promise.  I’ll call out if I need any help.  Finn and Clarke, while I distract everyone, you two sneak out with Charlotte.”  She said.  She gave Bellamy a kiss before turning and exiting the tent.  
“Well, well, well.  Look who decided to join us.”  Murphy said as he saw Sienna emerge from the tent.  
“You need to stop this Murphy.”  Sienna said calmly.  
“Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?”  He asked, his tone condescending.    
“Don’t forget I was the one who saved your life from the people who were about to hang you.”  She snapped.  
“Yeah, like that counts for anything.”  Murphy said.  Sienna narrowed her eyes at him.  
“It should count for a hell of a lot more than me trying to kill you.”  She snapped.  
“So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor? I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!”  Murphy yelled.  
“It’s over Murphy, you can’t win.” Sienna said, but Murphy pushed past her.  He went inside the tent but found only one person inside.  Bellamy.  
“Son of a bitch!”  He exclaimed before storming out again.  “Hey!  Come on. Let's get the girl.”  He said to the others who supported him.  They yelled in agreement and then walked out into the woods to search for Charlotte, Clarke, and Finn.  Bellamy and Sienna looked at each other before running out into the woods after the same people.

* _Later – After Charlotte’s death_ *

Even though Sienna didn’t trust Charlotte, to say that she deserved to die was an overkill, no pun intended, in Sienna’s opinion.  Sienna wasn’t even sure what Charlotte had actually done to warrant her arrest and get locked up in the Skybox, and subsequently down to Earth, in the first place.  But that no longer mattered.  Sienna looked on as Clarke, Finn, and Bellamy looked over the edge of the cliff off which Charlotte had just jumped.  There was no way anyone could have survived that fall.  Everyone was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the torches being held by the boys who had been chasing Charlotte and the others.

After the heated argument, Murphy’s punishment for all this was exile.  To be perfectly honest, Sienna was surprised that Murphy’s only punishment was exile.  She thought that Bellamy would be harder of him.  She frowned.  Did she really know her husband as well as she thought she did?  What she did know, however, is that the two of them desperately needed to sit down and talk about all of this.

Once they were all back at camp, Sienna grabbed Bellamy by the wrist and effectively dragged him towards their shared tent, much to Bellamy’s surprise.  Once they entered their tent, Sienna turned to face Bellamy and began speaking.  
“We need to talk.”  She said.  
“About what?”  Bellamy asked.  
“About what?  About _everything_!  You’ve changed Bellamy.  I feel as if I don’t even know you anymore, and it hurts.”  She said, emotion clear in her tone and expression, tears forming in her eyes.  Bellamy’s eyes widened even further and he looked shocked.  
“Angel…” He began, but she cut him off before he could finish.  
“Don’t you ‘Angel’ me.  You’ve changed and you won’t tell me what’s going on.  I still love you Bellamy, and I always will, but _why_ are you acting like a completely different person?”  She asked, desperation to understand clear in her eyes.  She wanted, no, _needed_ to understand what was going and it was obviously tearing her apart being in the dark about everything.  
“Ok.  Why don’t we just sit down and talk everything out?  I’ll tell you everything that you want to know and vice versa?”  Bellamy suggested.  Sienna took a deep breath to calm herself down before nodding.  The two then sat down on their bed and began to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Bellamy, Sienna, Clarke, Finn, and the others had arrived back at camp and had informed the others of Murphy and Charlotte’s fates, everyone went back and did their own thing.  Sienna headed to the tent that she and that she and Bellamy shared, sitting on their bed once she arrived.  She began thinking about her fight with Bellamy the night before and, the more she thought about it, the more upset she became.  It got to the point where she was trying her best to hold in sobs, but failing miserably.  She suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms around her.  Bellamy.  She turned and put her head in the crook of his neck as she cried her eyes out.  
“It’s ok.  Let it out.”  Bellamy said calmly, stroking her hair.  Once she had cried her eyes dry, she looked up at her husband.  
“Bellamy, I am so sorry about our fight.”  Sienna apologized, but Bellamy stopped her.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Angel.  You were right, I’ve been pushing you away and I shouldn’t have done that.”  Bellamy replied.  Sienna smiled.  
“I forgive you Bellamy.  As long as you promise not to do it again.”  Sienna replied.  
“I promise my love.”  He said before bringing her in for a gentle kiss.

* _Later_ *

Sienna and Bellamy were sleeping in each other’s arms when noise outside their tent woke them both up.  Suddenly, Bellamy heard his name being called.  
“Bellamy!  Get out here!”  A female voice called.  Both Sienna and Bellamy rushed out of bed and out of their tent to see something falling from the sky.   
“They're coming to help us.  Now we can kick some grounder ass.”  Someone else said.  
“Yeah!  Please tell me they brought down some shampoo.”  Another girl added.

Bellamy, Sienna, Octavia, and several other delinquents were discussing what they should do about the pod that just came down.  Should they go after it or should they wait until it was light?  
“No one's going anywhere. Not while it's dark. It isn't safe. We'll head out at first light.  Pass the word.”  Bellamy said, a hint of finality in his voice.    
“Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go _now_.”  Octavia responded.  
“I said we wait until sunrise.”  Bellamy said, his tone authoritative, so much so that no one dared argue with him.  

Sienna and Octavia were talking and they noticed Bellamy walking towards the gate of camp.  They looked at each other and then back at Bellamy.  
“Where is he going?”  Sienna asked her sister-in-law.  
“Let’s follow him.” Octavia replied.  Sienna shrugged but did as Octavia suggested nonetheless. 

About an hour later, it seemed as if they were heading towards the pod.  Both Sienna and Octavia were confused as to why Bellamy wanted to go alone rather than wait for others.  
“Bellamy!”  Octavia called, immediately grabbing his attention.  “What are you doing?”  She asked as she and Sienna walked up to Bellamy, who was currently at a stop.   
“Go back to camp. It isn't safe.”  Bellamy said, obviously attempting to dodge the question.   
“You lied to everyone.  You lied to _me_.  You just want whatever's in that pod...” Octavia said, her tone accusatory.     
“Just go home!”  Bellamy pressed, but Octavia was not going to back down.   
“You always want to play the big brother, huh?  Well, guess what?  Joke's on me.  You're just a selfish dick.”  She snapped.  
“Octavia.  Enough.”  Sienna said seriously, but Octavia ignored her.  
“I did this for you and Sienna, to protect you both.  If The Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do... I'm dead.”  He revealed.  
“What did you do?”  Sienna asked seriously.  Bellamy looked at her.  
“I shot him. I shot Jaha.”  He revealed.  
“What?”  Octavia whispered.   
“I found out they were sending you, both of you, to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal... do this. Kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it.”  Bellamy explained.   
“You killed the chancellor?”  Octavia asked in confirmation.  
“He floated our mother. He locked you and Sienna up.  He deserved it.”  Bellamy replied.  
“No one ever _deserves_ to die Bellamy.”  Sienna said, looking at her husband sadly.  
“I didn't ask you to do that.”  Octavia said, ignoring her sister-in-law and focusing solely on her brother.  
“You're right.  I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it.”   
“I didn't ask for any of this.”  Octavia said, taking a few steps back.   
“None of us asked for any of this Octavia, but it happened and there is nothing we can do to stop it.”  Sienna said.  Octavia looked at Sienna before walking back to camp.  Sienna looked at Bellamy.  
“Bellamy, please, _help_ me understand.”  She said.  Bellamy sighed and looked down for a moment before looking up at his wife again.  
“I’m sorry Sienna.  I couldn’t lose you, either of you.”  Bellamy told her.  He didn’t give any excuses, or what he thought she wanted to hear, just the truth.  Sienna looked at him, a mixture of sadness at what he did, and gratitude that he was at least _attempting_ to help her understand.  
“If you don’t start talking to me, you just might.  I’m your _wife_ Bellamy.  I love you with all my heart, and I always will.  I understand why you took up the offer to be with us again, but that doesn’t mean what you did was right.  Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together.”  Sienna said to him.  She took Bellamy’s hand.  “‘ _For better or for worse_ ’ remember?”  She added.  He looked at her and smiled.  
“I love you so much Sienna.  You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”  Bellamy said, lifting her hands up to his lips and kissing them gently.  “Wanna go for a walk?”  He asked, forgetting about his mission to destroy the radio that he knew would be waiting in the pod that had just descended from the Ark.  Whatever came down, they would deal with it together.


	12. Chapter 12

Sienna and Bellamy were walking through the woods when they heard a voice behind them.    
“Hey!”  The voice called.  They both turned around. “Where is it?”  Clarke demanded, marching towards the two of them.  
“Hey, princess.  You taking a walk in the woods?”  Bellamy said teasingly, a smirk on his face.  
“Where is what?”  Sienna asked.  Clarke completely ignored her and blocked Bellamy from going any further.    
“They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen.  And I can guarantee you it won't be council members.  It'll be working people. Your people.”  She said aggressively.  
“Bellamy.  Where's the radio?”  Finn asked, catching up to them.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  Bellamy replied.  
“Nor do I, and I’ve been with him the entire time.”  Sienna supplied.  
“Bellamy Blake?  They're looking everywhere for you.”  A girl who Sienna knew as Raven spoke up.  
“Shut up.”  Bellamy snapped.  This surprised Sienna, as she had never heard him use that tone before.  
“Looking for him why?”  Clarke demanded.  
“He shot Chancellor Jaha.”  Raven revealed.  Clarke and Finn looked at him in shock.  
“That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead.”  Clarke said, realization in her tone.  
“And all that ' _whatever the hell we want_ '? You just care about saving your own skin.”  Finn snapped.  Sienna knew this wasn’t true, but it still hurt to hear these things being directed at the person she loved the most.  Bellamy turned and began walking again, Sienna following close behind him.  
“Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?”  Raven demanded.  
“Get out of my way.”  Bellamy snapped.  Raven then got in his face.  
“Where's my radio?”  Raven demanded once again.  
“Ok, stop it.  Both of you.”  Sienna said harshly, getting in between the two.  
“Jaha deserved to die.  You all know that.”  Bellamy said, obviously trying to justify his actions.  Sienna looked at him with a ‘ _we’ve talked about this_ ’ look on her face.  As Raven began speaking again, both Bellamy and Sienna turned to face Clarke, Finn, and Raven.  
“Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either.  But he isn't dead.”  Raven revealed.  Everything stopped.  
“What?”  Bellamy asked after a moment’s silence.  
“You're a lousy shot.”  Raven said.  Clarke walked over to Bellamy.  
“Bellamy, don't you see what this means?  You're not a murderer.  You always did what you had to do to protect your sister and your wife.  That's who you are.  And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people.  Where's the radio?”  Clarke asked.  Her voice was pressing him for information, but her voice had become softer than it was before.  
“I don’t know.  I didn’t get to the pod.”  Bellamy said.  
“It’s true, neither of us did.”  Sienna said, backing up his story.  “Did you consider it might have gotten thrown from the pod when you landed or that it may not work properly anyway?”  Sienna suggested.  Clarke sighed before she spoke up again.  
“Let’s go have a look.” They all got back to the pod and decided to have a look around for the radio.  They spread out in order to cover more ground.  After about half an hour of searching, Sienna called out.  
“Hey!  I found something.”  The others rushed towards her as she picked up what looked to be the remains of a radio.  It was smashed and Sienna had no idea if it was even fixable.  Raven rushed over to her, Fin following closely behind her, and Sienna handed the radio to her.  
“Can you fix it?”  Clarke asked as she and Bellamy caught up with the others.  
“Maybe, but it is pretty badly damaged.  It might just be easier to build a new one.”  Raven said, looking at the radio from different angles, turning it over in her hands.  
“Can you do that?”  Clarke asked.  
“I can try.”  Raven replied.  “Wait.  They don’t need to hear from us, they just need to know we’re down here right?”  
“Yeah.” Raven dove into the pod and after a few minutes produced some flares.  Clarke, Finn, Sienna, and Bellamy knew immediately what her backup idea was and all asked what they could do to help.  
  
* _That evening – after the flares_ *  
  
Soon after the flares went off and everyone went back to their tents, Bellamy thought of something.  He hadn’t seen Octavia for hours, not since their fight that morning.  He went up to Sienna and told her his concerns.  With that, they both split up and went to search the camp in an attempt to find Octavia.  
“Octavia?”  Bellamy called as he walked around camp.  With that, he noticed that one of the tents was open.  He walked towards it and saw that Clarke was awake.  “You’re up?”  He asked.  Clarke stood up and walked towards him.  
“Yeah. Knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on The Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep.”  She replied.  
“Raven’s flares will work.”  Bellamy tried to reassure her.  
“Her radio would’ve worked better.”  Clarke said, not looking at him.  She knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault that it was broken though.  It was just an inconvenience that it had been broken and Raven had to now fix it or build a new one.  
“Hey, everything will be ok.”  Bellamy reassured her, getting her to look at him.  Clarke sighed and nodded.  A moment later, he spoke again.  “Have you seen Octavia?” He asked.  
“No.”  Clarke replied.  “It’s Octavia. She’s probably chasing butterflies.”  Clarke suggested.  
“Clarke, Sienna and I’ve checked the camp.  She’s not here.”  Bellamy said, concern clear in his voice.  
“Ok. I’ll help you find her. Let’s check again. You go to the dropship. I’ll check the rest of the tents.”  Clarke said immediately. “Thank you.”  Bellamy thanked her.      
“Don’t thank me. I’m not doing this for you.  I’m doing it for Octavia.”  Clarke said.  At that moment, Sienna came up to the two of them.  She looked at Bellamy.  
“I can’t find her anywhere.”  Sienna said to Bellamy.    
“We’re going to check again.”  Clarke said.  “Help me check the tents and Bellamy is going to check the dropship.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her.”  Bellamy said, dropping some weapons onto the ground for people to choose from.   
“Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back.”  Clarke said to him.  
“Clarke, I need to do this.”  Jasper said seriously.  
“We need all the people we can get.”  Bellamy said.    
“You need a tracker.”  Sienna supplied.  She then turned to Finn and Raven’s tent.  “Finn. Get out here.”  She called.  A few moments later, he emerged from the tent, Raven following close behind him.  Sienna noticed that his hair was shorter than it had been.  Raven must have cut it.  It suits him.  She thought to herself. 

Suddenly, one of the male delinquents suddenly spoke up, prompting everyone to exit their tents.  
“Guys, guys.  Come here!”  He called.  He pointed up at the sky at what appeared to be a meteor shower.  “Did you see that?  Look up there. It's so beautiful.”  He commented.  Raven paused as if realizing something.   
“They didn't work. They didn't see the flares.”  Raven said.   
“A meteor shower tells you that?”  Bellamy asked her.   
“It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from The Ark.”  Clarke replied, her eyes unmoving.  “This is what it looks like from the other side.”  She added.    
“They didn't get our message.”  Sienna said.  Bellamy looked at his wife and then back at the sky momentarily before speaking up.  
“All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what?”  Bellamy retorted.  Sienna sighed.  She too was worried about Octavia, but she thought that Bellamy was going a bit overboard.  “What are we waiting for?  Move out!”  He said.  Sienna grabbed her husband’s arm and he turned to her.  She pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Bring her home safe.”  Sienna said in a low voice.  Bellamy nodded at her request.    
“I love you Sienna.”  Bellamy replied.  
“I love you, my love.”  Sienna said.  
Clarke then began to speak, snapping the two of them out of their moment.  
“We have to talk to them.  300 won't be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping. And if we don't tell them that they can survive down here, they'll kill more people.  They have to.”  Clarke said.   
“Guys... They're leaving.  We gotta go.”  Jasper said, letting Finn know they were leaving.  
Sienna had decided to stay at camp instead of going with Bellamy and the others to go and find Octavia.  She knew she could help out more here than she could there.    
“I gotta do this.  And you should stay and fix the radio, ok?”  Finn said to Raven.   
“Fix it?  The transmitter's smashed.  Unless there's a parts depot down here, we're not talking to The Ark.”  Raven exclaimed.  She immediately saw an idea in Finn’s expression and he looked at Clarke.  
“Art supply store.”  Finn suggested to Clarke.   
“I know a place you might be able to get a transmitter.”  Clarke told Raven.  
“Great. It looks like you're coming with me instead.”   
“Finn? We're not gonna find her without you.”  Bellamy said.  Finn nodded before turning to Raven.  
“Be careful. Hey. I love you.”  Raven said honestly.  Seeing the moment between Finn and Raven made Clarke feel slightly guilty.   
“I love you, too.”  Finn said before following after the others.     
“It's this way.”  Clarke gestured for Raven to follow her. 

* _Later_ *

Sienna was tending to the fire when Octavia’s rescue party came crashing through the doors to camp with Jasper calling for Clarke.  Someone must be hurt.  Sienna thought.  She got up and walked over to them to see what happened.   
“Clarke! Where's Clarke? Get Clarke now.”  Someone called.  
“Hey.  I'm here.  What's up?”  Clarke asked.  She then saw Finn, unconscious in Bellamy’s arms.  “Finn. Finn? Oh, my God.”  Clarke exclaimed.  
“He's alive. Bellamy wouldn't let me take the knife out.”  Jasper told her.  
“No, that was a good call. Get him in the dropship now. Go!”  Clarke ordered.  
“Clarke, can you save him?”  Raven asked, her tone begging.  
“No.  Not me.  I need my mother.  I need to talk to her.”  Clarke said.  
“There's still no radio.”  Raven reminded her.  
“Raven, fix it! Go!”  Clarke demanded before the two went their separate ways.   She then went to go and find Bellamy and Octavia only to see the two of them next to the entrance.  It was obvious by their stance that they were in an argument.  
“Bellamy!  Octavia!”  Sienna called, but neither of them looked at her.  
“Why were you defending him?”  Bellamy demanded, not even acknowledging his wife.  
“Because he saved my life. That spear that hit Roma was actually meant...” Octavia began, but Bellamy cut her off.  
“No, you're wrong.”  Bellamy said.  “I saved your life. For all you know, he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their traps.”  Bellamy stated.  
“No. I don't think so.”  Octavia replied.  
“You don't think, O!  That's the problem. They killed 3 of our people today. And if you would've let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now.”  Bellamy retorted.  
“Stop _blaming me_ for your mistakes.  What happened to Finn is _not_ my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, _that's_ on you.  Everything that's gone wrong is because of you.   _You_ got me and Sienna locked up on The Ark.   _You_ wanted me to go to that stupid dance.   _You_ got Mum killed!”  Octavia fired back.  
“Octavia!”  Sienna exclaimed, shocked that her sister-in-law would say such a thing.  However, she wasn’t at all prepared for what her husband said next.  
“Me?  Mum was floated for having you.  She's dead because you're alive.  That was _her_ choice.  I didn't have a choice.  My life ended the day you were born.”  Bellamy sneered.  Sienna looked at them both in shock.  She had to put a stop to this before it got out of control.  
“Alright, that’s enough.  Both of you!  Just stop it.”  Sienna demanded as she stepped forwards, wedging herself between them.  Both Blake siblings looked at her in surprise.  Sienna looked at Bellamy.  “Octavia’s right, what happened to Finn isn’t her fault, but it’s not yours either.”  She then turned to Octavia.  “But it wasn’t Bellamy’s fault that you went to the dance.  He asked you if you wanted to go and you said yes, that’s not on him, you could have easily refused.  He was just trying to do something nice for his sister.  He most certainly didn’t get your mother killed.  Your mother died for breaking the law.  That is _not_ Bellamy’s fault.”  Sienna reasoned.  Octavia glared at Sienna before turning around and walking off, not saying another word.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Despite the storm, Raven had managed to get the radio up and running so that Clarke could talk to her mother and they could help Finn.  Unfortunately, not everyone was back yet and or inside.  Octavia and Sienna, who had gone outside to get some of Monty’s moonshine in order to help Clarke heal Finn walked back inside the dropship, soaking wet, holding two canisters.  They both walked up to Clarke and she took one of the canisters before opening it and smelling it.    
“Ugh. Monty's moonshine?”  Clarke asked.  
“Pretty sure no germ could survive it.”   Octavia commented.  Clarke, Sienna, and Octavia looked towards the door hearing the storm grow louder.  
“The storm's getting worse.  Monroe, close the doors.”  Clarke ordered.   
“But we still have people out there.”  Monroe replied.   
“Monty and Jasper still aren't back yet.  Neither is Bellamy.”  Octavia said.   
“It's okay, they'll find somewhere to ride it out.”  Clarke said.  Suddenly, a noise caught Clarke, Octavia, and Sienna’s attention.  They all turned around and Raven ran up to Clarke.  
“One stitching needle.”  Raven said, giving Clarke what she had asked for.   
“Great, I still need something to close the wound.”  Clarke said.  
“There's some wire on the second level.  I used it for the tents.”  Octavia piped up.   
“Let's see it.”  Clarke said, encouraging her to go and get it.  Octavia nodded at this.     
“Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof.”  Raven warned.  Octavia nodded and walked over to the ladder.  “That means they're hot! You got that?”  Raven called after her.   
Octavia: Yeah, I got that.”  Octavia called back as she ascended the ladder to the next floor.  
“Tell me you can do this.”  Raven said to Clarke, her eyes clearly pleading as the two turned to face each other.  Suddenly, one of the girls called out.  
“Hey!  They’re back!”  Bellamy walked into the dropship.  
“Bellamy!”  Sienna exclaimed as soon as he saw him.  But before she could hug him, she noticed what was behind him.  They dropped him on the ground and Octavia appeared beside Sienna before walking up to her brother, a look of rage on her face. “What the hell are you doing?”  She exclaimed.   
“It's time to get some answers.”  Bellamy said, his face unchanging.  
“Oh you mean 'revenge?”  Octavia challenged.   
“I mean 'intel'.”  Bellamy said.  He then turned to the boys who were carrying the grounder.  “Get him upstairs.”  He said.  The boys did as ordered and took the grounder upstairs.  Sienna then joined her family.    
“Bellamy, she's right.”  Sienna said calmly.  Bellamy looked at her angrily, but before he could say anything, radio noises were heard in the background.  Bellamy looked surprised at the radio noises and Sienna looked away as well, but only briefly before she turned back to Bellamy.   
“Look, this is not who we are Bellamy.”  Sienna said.  
“It is now.”  Bellamy said seriously before following after the other boys leaving his wife and sister looking after him, worry on both of their faces.

* _Later – After the storm (Sienna helped Clarke with healing Finn)_ *

Sienna and Bellamy were helping everyone clean up after the storm when Clarke exited the Dropship.  
“We'll get it cleaned up.”  Sienna said in a semi-optimistic way.  
“I wish this was our only mess.”  Clarke replied as she passed the two.  Bellamy grabbed her hand to stop her from going any further.  She stopped and turned to look at him, knowing he was going to say something.  
“Clarke. Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things.”  He said.   
“What are we gonna do with him?  We can't keep him locked up forever.”  Clarke said.   
“If we let him go, he'll be back, and not alone next time.”  Bellamy responded.  Sienna sighed.  She knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.  “It's not easy being in charge, is it?”  He said softly, more of a statement than a question. 

* _The Next Day_ *

Raven had finally finished making a communication device so that they could talk to the people on the Ark and while Clarke and Sienna were currently talking to the Council up on the Ark, Bellamy was sitting in the Dropship watching the grounder they had captured.    
Both Clarke and Sienna were sitting side by side with headphones and mics on in order to talk to the Council.  
“We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve.”  Clarke said.   
“There's good news on that front. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates.”  Kane told the two, showing them a tablet with coordinates on it.  Sienna noted down the location.   
“In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for the citizens coming down from The Ark.”  Jaha said.   
“And what makes you think it's intact?”  Sienna asked.   
“It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare.”  Kane told them.   
“All right. It's worth a shot.”  Clarke agreed.  Sydney then spoke up.  
“Chancellor, I have to object. Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches.”  Sydney said.  
“Even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives.”  Jaha disagreed.  
“I have to agree with the Chancellor.  Winter is coming and there is nothing we can do about it.  We’re getting nothing from the grounder in regards to suggestions on how to survive it, so we have to figure this out on our own.”  Sienna spoke up.  “In addition, just because Project Exodus is underway doesn’t mean it will be ready when winter arrives.  What if it isn’t and something goes wrong?  What then?”  Sienna asked.  This silenced everyone.   
“I'd like a moment with Clarke alone, please, and I know there's a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids.”  Jaha said.  Sienna took her headset off at the same time as the rest of the Council stood up and they all left their respective rooms at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy climbs down the ladder and sees Octavia sitting nearby having not moved from her spot next to the wall.  She had been there without fail ever since the storm.   
“You're still here?”  Bellamy asked, almost incredulously.     
“I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him.”  Octavia said seriously, not moving from her current spot.   
“Get comfortable.”  Bellamy said.  He looked away and back to Octavia.    
“I let him live. Isn't that enough?”  Bellamy asked her.    
“He saved my life and yours.”  Octavia retorted.   
“I know you see it that way, but...” Bellamy began but was cut off by his younger sister.   
“That's the way it is.”  Octavia snapped.   
“He's still dangerous.”  Bellamy responded.   
“Only because of what you did.”  Octavia sneered.     
“Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it. You don't get to see him.  End of conversation.”  Bellamy said, turning to leave, but Octavia piped up before he could leave.   
“Why do you even care if I ruined your life?  You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved.”  She said, contempt clear in her tone.  Bellamy turned to look at his sister.   
“Octavia, you know I didn't mean that.”  Bellamy said.  Suddenly, Clarke entered the dropship.   
“Bellamy.”  Clarke said, attempting to gain his attention.  Bellamy walked towards the door with intent of leaving the dropship.   
“The answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha.”  Bellamy said, not looking at Clarke.   
“Hey, relax.”  Clarke said.  Bellamy stopped walking and turned to face Clarke.    
“That's not why I'm here.”  She said.   
“What, then?”  He asked.   
“The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here.”  Clarke told him.  Bellamy looked at her with interest.   
"What kind of supplies?”  He asked.   
“The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter.”  Clarke replied simply.  “I'm gonna go check it out.  I could use backup.”  She added.   
“Why are you asking me?”  Bellamy asked skeptically.     
“Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like.”  Clarke said in a slightly annoyed tone. Bellamy looked down and huffed, a smirk forming on his face.  Bellamy looks from Octavia to Clarke an nodded.    
“I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten.”  Bellamy said.  Clarke nodded and left, leaving the two siblings glaring at each other in silence momentarily before Bellamy left the dropship. 

* _Later_ * 

Sienna was sitting with Octavia in the dropship as she was waiting to talk to the grounder.  She knew what it was like to be want to talk to or be near someone and not be able to.   Connor entered the Dropship to talk to Miller.   
“Hey, Miller, Roma's parents are waiting for you on the radio.”  Connor said to Miller.  A few moments later, he sat down at the foot of the ladder, looking at Octavia suspiciously.  Sienna walked up to him.   
"Don't worry Connor, I'll keep an eye on her."  Sienna said, her face unreadable.  Connor looked mildly skeptical but nodded regardless, leaving Sienna and Octavia in the dropship alone.  Immediately, Sienna turned to Octavia. "Octavia, you can go up and talk to the grounder as long as Bellamy is away.  As soon as I tell you to, you have to come down and pretend you still haven’t seen him.  Understood?  I'm giving you a chance to be able to talk to the grounder and try and clean his injuries."  She said quickly.  Octavia looked at her in shock.   
"Thank you Sienna."  Octavia said.   
"What are sisters for?"  Sienna asked with a smile on her face.  Octavia smiled back at her.  Sienna watched as Octavia quickly climbed up the ladder in order to spend as much time as possible with the grounder. 

* _Later_ * 

Sienna didn’t regret letting Octavia up to see the grounder.  She decided that she wouldn’t tell Bellamy about Octavia actually seeing the grounder, she would suggest that Bellamy allow her to see him in order to get more information as Octavia seems to be the only person the grounder talks or even responds to.  She didn’t even realize she had become lost in her thoughts until Miller entered the dropship.   
“Sienna, have you seen Octavia?”  He asked.   
“No, why?”  I replied.   
“Bellamy’s back and he wants to see her.”  He replied.   
“Ok.  I’ll find her after I check on the grounder.”  Sienna said.  Miller nodded before walking out of the dropship.  She ascended the ladder quickly and began to speak to Octavia, who was currently cleaning the grounder’s wounds.  She turned and looked at me. “Octavia, you need to get out now. Bellamy is back.”  I said.   
“Ok.”  She said.  She then turned back to the grounder.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  She told him.    
He nodded and she put down the cloth she was using to clean the blood off his wounds and followed me down the ladder.


	16. Chapter 16

* _Earlier – Bellamy and Clarke walking to the supplies depot_ *

Bellamy and Clarke were walking through the   
“You know, the first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever.”  Clarke said, not looking at Bellamy.   
“I can try.”  Bellamy replied.   
“The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere. There's got to be a door.”  She said, almost to herself.  Her voice then got louder as she began speaking to him again.  “Maybe he'll be lenient.”  She suggested.   
“Look.  I shot the man, Clarke.  He's not just gonna forgive and forget.”  Bellamy said.    
“Let's just split up, cover more ground.  Stay within shouting distance.” Clarke suggested.  Bellamy nodded and they went their separate ways.

* _A while late_ r*  
   
“Bellamy. Over here. I found a door.”  Clarke called, gaining Bellamy’s attention.  She attempted to pull the door open but to no avail.  Bellamy came over to her.  “Uh! I think it's rusted shut.”  She said as she pulled at it.  
“Here. Watch your foot.”  Bellamy said before smashing the lock and banging on the doors with the axe had found in an attempt to open the doors.  “Give me a hand?”  He requested.   
“Oh! Here.” Clarke replied, going over to help him open the door.  A few moments later, the door creaked open loudly.   
“Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?”  Bellamy asked as they walked down the stairs into the cellar.   
Clarke: A girl can dream. Come on.”  She beckoned him.  As they were walking down the stairs, a skeleton with ragged clothing on it caught their attention.   
“Hell of a place to die.”  Bellamy commented.   
“So much for living down here. This place is disgusting.”  Clarke said, looking around.   
“Damn it. Anything left down here is ruined.”  Bellamy said, picking up the remains of some food and cans.  
“They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off. Hey, I found blankets.”  Clarke said, her tone happy.   
Bellamy: Excited about a couple of blankets?”  Bellamy asked her.   
“Well, it's something.” Clarke replied.  
“How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent fricking tent?”  He said aggressively, frustration clear in his tone.  Clarke honestly couldn’t disagree with him there.  All three of those things they needed, but there must be something useful aside from the blankets here…right?

A few moments later, Bellamy opened one of the barrels he had just seen and looked inside.  It was filled almost to the brim with a dark liquid.  He pit the tip of his fingers in it and pulled them out again, looking to see that it was only oil.  In frustration, he kicked the barrel over, spilling the contents everywhere.  He knelt down at a stash of guns, hopefully working ones, that had spilt out of the barrel.    
“Oh my god.”  Bellamy whispered to himself.  
“What?”  Clarke asked, walking over to him.  He picked one up and looked back at Clarke, a smile on his face before looking back at it.

* _Later – after all the hallucinations_ *

Both Clarke and Bellamy were panting from their fight with Dax, who was now lying dead on the forest floor.  
“You're ok.”  Clarke consoled Bellamy, sitting down next to him.   
“No, I'm not. My mother... if she knew what I've done, who I am... she raised me to be better, to be good...”  Bellamy said, not really paying attention to her, more speaking aloud what he was thinking.   
“Bellamy...”  Clarke began, but Bellamy wasn’t finished.   
“And all I do is hurt people.  I'm a monster.”  He added.   
“Hey... You have saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you.  We all need you.  None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you. You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, ok, but you can't run, Bellamy.  You have to come back with me.  You have to face it.”  Clarke said.  He looked at her.  
“Like you faced your mum?”  He asked.  Clarke was slightly taken aback by this but she recovered quickly.  
“You're right.  I don't want to face my mum.  I don't want to face any of it.  All I think about every day is how we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice.”  Clarke said.  Bellamy sniffled slightly.  
“Jaha will kill me when he comes down.”  Bellamy said miserably.   
“We'll figure something out.”  Clarke replied.  She hoped that what she was saying was true, but she wasn’t entirely sure herself how they would.    
“Can we figure it out later?”  Bellamy asked, his voice soft.  
“Whenever you're ready.”  Clarke said kindly before they both sat back against the tree behind them.

* _Later – after Bellamy has been pardoned_ *

Sienna was waiting in Bellamy and her tent for said person to return after his talk with Jaha.  She hoped that he would be pardoned for his crimes, and that the real criminal in this situation would be caught.  She knew her husband, and she knew that deep down he regretted his actions.  She was broken out of her thoughts when the tent’s flap was pulled open to reveal the person she had been wanting to see.  
“So?”  She asked, wanting to know the outcome.  A huge smile appeared on Bellamy’s face.  
“I’ve been pardoned for my crime.”  Bellamy said, repeating what Jaha had told him.  Sienna squealed in excitement before jumping up and running over to him, embracing him in a tight hug.  


	17. Chapter 17

Along with a few other the of the delinquents, Sienna was watching the Unity Day speech.  She didn’t know what Bellamy was doing, but she knew he would be around somewhere.  
“…My friends, this is a historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground.”  Jaha said, a grin on his face.   
“Right. After we did all the work.”  Miller said, his tone cynical.   
“Someone shut him up.”  Someone said.  
“You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch.”  Raven retorted.   
“For ninety-seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth.”  Jaha continued.   
Jasper’s loud voice tore everyone’s attention away from Jaha’s speech as he came out of Monty’s still with a huge container of moonshine in his arms and a smile on his face.   
“Whoo! Yeah! Monty strikes again!”  He called.  “Hey!  Call this batch Unity Juice!  Who's thirsty?”  He asked.  With that, he then went around pouring people drinks.  
“Hey. Save me some.”  Monty called to Jasper.   
“Happy Unity Day. Pass it around.”  Jasper exclaimed happily, a huge smile on his face.   
Sienna turned back to the TV to see that Jaha was finishing up his speech.  
“…To our sons and daughters on Earth listening to this message, we will see you soon. The first Exodus ship will launch in under sixty hours, carrying you the reinforcements that you need, so stay strong. Help is on the way.” He finished.  Sienna sighed at this.  
Once Jaha had finished his speech, the Unity Day pageant began.  However, soon after it began, the comms suddenly dropped out and everything became dark.  What happened?  Sienna thought.  Everyone was talking and wondering the exact same thing.  Raven immediately began to have a look at what it could possibly be, but she could find nothing wrong at their end.  Something must have happened to make the comms go out like they did.

* _Half an hour later_ * 

“Hey. The comms are still dead. They cut out during the pageant.”  Clarke said, walking up to Bellamy and Sienna.  
“Best Unity Day ever.”  Bellamy said sardonically.    
“Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party? I mean, the Grounder is out there.”  Clarke asked.  
“Grounders.”  Bellamy corrected her.  “By now, he's made it home. He's probably putting together a lynch mob.  Relax.  I got security covered. Why don't you go get a drink? You look like you could use one.”  Bellamy told her.  Clarke scoffed.  
“I could use more than one.”  Clarke said.   
“Then have more than one.”  Bellamy replied simply.  “Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it.   
Clarke: Yeah. Okay. So do you by the way.”  Clarke said to him.   
Bellamy: I'll have my fun when the Grounders come.”  Bellamy said.  Sienna looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
“Bellamy.”  She said in a mildly warning tone.  
“What?”  He asked, looking at his wife.  She rolled her eyes and looked back at Clarke who was desperately trying to contain her laughter.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  Sienna said to Clarke, taking her hand and leading her over to one of the tables.

Sienna led Clarke up to one of the tables where others were flipping metal parts.  The other delinquents looked at them and Sienna could tell by the looks on their faces that they were a very surprised that the two had come to join them.    
“You're not gonna get this one.”  Clarke said.   
“Yes I am.”  Fox replied, a smile on her face.  
“No. It's not happening.”  Clarke replied, a playful smile on her face.  Fox threw the piece of metal towards the cup and cheered when it went in.  Clarke then took the cup and drank the liquid, sliding the metal piece between her lips before reaching up to take it out of her mouth.  
“What do you know?  Her highness can actually party.  I like it.”  One of the boys complimented her, a smile on his face.   
“So, what are you gonna do when the guard come down and commandeer Monty's still?”  Clarke asked, a playful smirk on her face.   
“Build another.”  He said simply.  Sienna laughed and Clarke grinned at this. Clarke then picked the metal piece up and showed it to the other delinquents at the table.   
“All right. You ready?”  Clarke asked.  She then attempted to balance the piece of metal on her nose. “Oh. No. Wait. I have done this before, I promise.”  She said, looking at the piece of metal as she balanced it on her nose.  She then flicked her head forwards and the metal piece fell, however, it missed both the cup and the table as Finn caught it before it landed on either.  Clarke looked at Finn with a look of concern.  “What is it?”  She asked.   
“Let's take a walk.”  Finn said to her, flicking the metal piece on the table which made it bounce and land in one of the cups.  Clarke looked at him strangely before following him away from the table.  
Sienna frowned as she walked Finn and Clarke walk away, but soon enough her attention was directed back to the game when one of the delinquents tapped her on the shoulder, insisting it was her turn.


	18. Chapter 18

Bellamy, Sienna, and a few others were having fun when Clarke suddenly came up to Bellamy.  
“Hey. I need to talk to you.”  She said seriously, pulling him off to the side.   
“Having fun yet, princess?”  He asked.   
“I'm serious.”  She said in a serious tone.   
“You always are, so talk.”  Bellamy said.   
“Finn's set up a meeting with the Grounders.  I'm leaving to go talk to them.”  Clarke told him.   
“Because you think that impaling people on spears is code for "let's be friends"?  Have you lost your damn mind?”  Bellamy asked in shock.   
“I think it might be worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people.”  Clarke reasoned.   
“They'll probably gut you, string you up as a warning.”  Bellamy warned.   
“Well, that's why I'm here. I need you to follow us, be our backup.”  Clarke said.   
“Does Finn know about this?”  Bellamy asked.   
“Finn doesn't need to know, and, Bellamy, bring guns.”  Clarke said seriously.   
“Everything ok over here?”  Sienna asked, walking up to her husband as Clarke walked away.  “What was that all about?”  She asked.  
“We’re going out for a little while ok?  Everything’s gonna be ok, I just need you to stay here.”  Bellamy said.  
“Where are you going?”  She asked.  
“Backup for Clarke for a meeting Finn has set up with the Grounders.”  He explained.  
“I want to come.”  Sienna said.  
“Please stay here.”  Bellamy replied.  Sienna sighed.  More than anything, she wanted to join her husband and sister-in-law on this meeting to keep them safe, but she knew she would likely get in the way if they had too many people.  She nodded at his request.  “Thank you.”  He thanked her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

* _Later_ *

Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Raven were sprinting back to camp when they all suddenly slowed to a stop.    
“You got anything to say?”  Clarke demanded, looking at Finn.   
“Yeah. I told you no guns!”  Finn replied, annoyed at what had just happened.   
“I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders. I was right.”  Clarke retorted.   
“Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?”  Raven asked Finn.   
“I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun.”  Finn replied.   
“You're lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you, Finn.”   
“You don't know that!  Jasper fired the first shot!”  Finn retorted.   
“You ruined everything.”  Octavia said to Jasper before walking away.   
“I saved you!  You're welcome.”  Jasper called after her.   
“Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now.”  He said to Clarke. “You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me.”  He added before walking away.  
“Like I said, best Unity Day ever.”  Bellamy said to Clarke.  Suddenly, there was an explosion which seemed to echo from above.  All of them looked to the sky to see the Exodus ship falling to Earth.  By the way it looked, it seemed to be entering Earth’s atmosphere.  This confused them slightly as it wasn’t supposed to be due for another few days.  “The Exodus ship?  Your mom's early.”  Bellamy commented.    
“Wait.  Too fast.  No parachute?  Something's wrong.”  Clarke said, still gazing at it.  Before their eyes, the Exodus ship impacted heavily with the ground, creating a huge mushroom cloud.  Clarke sunk to her knees at this.  They all knew that no one could have survived that crash.  Not only that, but Clarke’s mother had been on that ship.  The rest of the group looked at her sadly as she was on her knees crying for a mother that was now gone.


	19. Chapter

  
* _A few days later – (skipping the events of 1x10 & 1x11 - sorry)_*

Bellamy walked over to Raven and Sienna, who were currently working on the minefield that was being made.   
“Better hope those landmines work.  All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades.”  Bellamy said.  
“You want to come over here and test one?”  Raven challenged.   
“Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field.”  Bellamy said to her.  Raven then stood up and walked over to him.  
“Hey... I told you, we're going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning.”  Raven said.   
“And I told _you_ , nobody leaves this camp.”  Bellamy replied.  He then turned around to walk away but Raven stopped him.  
“I'm talking to you. We can't just abandon our people. You want to lead them, show them you give a damn.”  She said.  Before either of them could say anything, a gunshot echoed through the camp.  
“Whoa! What the hell was that?”  One of the guys asked.  Bellamy ran over to where the shot had come from.  One of the boys had fallen asleep on watch and accidentally set his gun off.   
“Hey... What the hell is the matter with you?”  Bellamy demanded.   
“I'm sorry, man. I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day.” The boy rambled.   
“We've all been on watch all day! That bullet was one less dead grounder.”  Bellamy snapped.  Sienna walked over to Bellamy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Bell, you're scaring people.”  Sienna said, trying to calm her husband.   
“They should be scared!  The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do! Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead, and if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive! Get back to work!”  Bellamy snapped, his tone all but shouting, before walking away to do something else. 

Sienna walked into the dropship, a gun on a strap slung over her shoulder.  She had come inside to get more gunpowder for their minefield in order to repel the Grounders.  She was silent as she walked towards the ladder, putting her gun down on the table.  
“Don’t you think I want to go after them too?”  He asked after a moment.  She sighed and turned towards him.  
“If it was you out there…you think Monty, Clarke, or Finn would hide behind these walls?”  Sienna asked calmly.  
“No.  They’d go after me…then they’d be dead too.  I am doing what I think is right for the group.”  He replied.  
“It’s funny you didn’t think that way when Octavia went missing.”  Sienna said.  She knew it was a low blow, but she needed him to think about it from a different perspective.  As she went upstairs to get more gunpowder, Bellamy went outside to get some water for Myles, as per his request.

Sienna was getting some more gunpowder from the upstairs area in the dropship when she heard a struggle downstairs, she couldn’t hear what was being said, only that it wasn’t pretty.  She started to descend the ladder and was about half way down when she turned around and saw an ugly sight.  Murphy was standing over a now dead Myles looking up at her with a touch of fear in his eyes.  She jumped down and faced him.  
“What happened?”  She asked simply.  
“He stopped breathing.  I was... I was trying to help him.”  Murphy lied.  Sienna could tell just by the look on his face that he knew that she knew that he had murdered Myles.  Sienna saw her gun still on the table.  Unfortunately, so did Murphy.  She lunged for it at exactly the same time Murphy did.  The difference was, Murphy got there first and grabbed the gun.  
“Murphy, just put the gun down.”  She said calmly, holding her arm out in a calming gesture.  
“He tried to kill me.”  Murphy started, but he knew that Sienna wasn’t buying a word he said.  Sienna knew that he was lying and she could tell that Murphy knew she wasn’t buying his story.  She backed up quickly and Murphy pointed the gun at her.  “Hey!  Don't. Move.”  He snapped, pointing the gun at her.  She stopped where she was.  As she was backing up, she had subtly slipped her hand in her pocket where her radio was, while keeping her other arm out so Murphy wouldn’t notice.  She then clicked the button on her radio and let it play so Bellamy would know what was going on.  
“Ok. Ok. It's cool.”  She said, her tone still calm, even though she was scared as hell.  She knew Murphy was dangerous and she wouldn’t put it past him to actually shoot her.  
“No, it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy.”  He said seriously.  
“Tell Bellamy what?”  She heard the voice of her husband echo through the radio.  She closed her eyes, knowing immediately that she’d exposed herself.   
“Give me the radio, Sienna.”  Murphy sneered.  Sienna slowly took it out of her pocket, making sure    
“Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles-”  She said as quickly as she could into the radio before Murphy hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious.   
“Murphy, what the hell are you doing?”  Bellamy asked, curious as to what was going on.  As soon as he asked this, however, the dropship door began to door, locking everyone out.  Bellamy ran up to the door.  “Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!”  He yelled, seeing the door slam shut.   
“YOU TRY TO BE A HERO, SIENNA DIES!”  Murphy yelled. 

Bellamy was walking back to the dropship with some water for Myles when he heard Sienna and Murphy’s voices through the radio.  He could tell that her voice was calming, but his…not so much.  
“Ok.  Ok.  It’s cool.”  He heard Sienna say slowly.  
“No, it’s not.  You know what’ll happen to me if you tell Bellamy.”  Murphy said.  Bellamy frowned slightly at this, picking up the radio.  
“Tell Bellamy what?”  He asked through the radio.  A few moments later, he heard Sienna’s voice again.  
“Murphy has a gun.  He killed Myles-” But before she could continue, she was cut off and all he heard was static.  A moment later, the dropship door began to close.  He threw the cup of water that he was holding to the side and ran towards the dropship, but he didn’t make it in time.   
“Murphy!  Murphy!  Open the damn door.”  Murphy heard Bellamy shout from outside as the door was closing.  
“YOU TRY TO BE A HERO, SIENNA DIES!”  Murphy shouted.  Bellamy watched as the door to the dropship shut with a bang, and it was made clear that no one could get in or out.  He had to do _something_ , the love of his life was trapped at gunpoint.  He needed to find Raven.  He was pretty sure that there was a loose panel on the back of the ship somewhere.  If he could break it, they might be able to get in through the floor and get the door open, so they could, hopefully, save Sienna unharmed.  So, that’s exactly what he did.


	20. Chapter 20

Octavia was worried sick once she found out that Murphy had captured Sienna.  Sienna had been one of the few friends she had made up in the Ark.  Sienna had helped keep Octavia a secret and Olivia could tell that her brother was completely and irreversibly in love with her.  However, at the moment, she was angry at the entire situation.  She stormed up to her brother who was currently barking out orders.  
“I just heard Murphy has Sienna.”  She demanded.  
“Yeah.”  He said, before turning back to the boy next to him.  “South foxhole all done?”  He asked.  The boy nodded and left.  Bellamy then turned to Octavia, who was looking at his with a look of disbelief and anger on her face.  “What?”  Bellamy asked.  
“Bellamy, my sister-in-law, your _wife_ is in there with a killer.”  Octavia stated, as if attempting to remind him of a fact that he already knew.  
“O, look around.  No one's working.  If the grounders attack us right now, we're all dead.”  He said lowly.  She looked at him annoyed, before spinning around and marching up to the door.  
“Murphy!  Murphy, if you even touch Sienna, I swear to God, you're dead.”  She stated.  
“Octavia, I got this.”  Bellamy said in a low but calm voice.  
“Really?  Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it.”  She snapped.  As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.  She knew it was cruel to accuse him of not bothering to help the one person in the world that he cared most about, aside from her, but she would forever put that sentence down to worry about her sister-in-law.  Suddenly, Raven ran up to them.  
“Bellamy, you were right.  There's a loose panel on the back.  If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor.”  She said.  
“Good.  Do it.”  Bellamy said lowly.  He turned back to Olivia, who saw that he really did have it covered.  
“Sorry.”  She mumbled.  
“O, did you _really_ think that I wouldn’t come up with a plan to save Sienna?”  He asked.  She sighed.  
“No.  I was just worried about Sienna and what Murphy would do to her.”  She replied.  Bellamy’s expression turned sad.  
“So am I O.  So am I.”  He said.

Bellamy was looking up at the closed door before him that separated him from his wife, who was currently in a life-or-death situation.  
“Murphy, I know you can hear me.  All our ammo and food is in the middle level.  You know that.  You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack.  I can't let that happen.”  Bellamy said through the radio.  
“Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now.”  Murphy snapped back.  
“Come on Murphy, you don’t want to hurt Sienna, you want to hurt me.  So what do you say?  How about you trade her for me?”  Bellamy said into the radio.  Octavia could tell that he was nervous.  He had a tick that gave it away and that tick was going off right now.  Bigtime.    
“No.”  Octavia begged, but he wasn’t listening to her.  His only objective was to get Sienna out of that ship and to safety, no matter what it took.  “All you have to do is let her go, and I'll take her place.”  He offered.  
“You’re both right and wrong in that.  See, I do want to hurt you, but I don’t just want to hurt you, I want to kill you, and there are more ways than one to make that happen.  However, it really doesn’t matter if I killed you or Sienna, you would die anyway.”  Murphy stated.  
“Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you.”  Octavia said.  
“If I don’t, he’ll kill Sienna and I’ll be dead anyway.  The _least_ I can do is save her before that happens.”  Bellamy said to her.  He turned back to the ship, pressing the button on the radio.  “You open the door, I walk in, Sienna walks out.”  He said.  Murphy was silent for a moment and Bellamy prayed that this would work.  Suddenly, the dropship door opened.  Once it was finally open fully, Murphy’s voice echoed from the inside.  
“Just you, Bellamy, unarmed.”  Murphy yelled.  
“Take this.”  Bellamy said, handing his gun to another member of the 100, and the radio to Octavia.  
“10 seconds or I’ll put one in Sienna’s leg.  One…” Murphy began counting.  
“Raven will find a way to get you out.”  Octavia said.  
“I can handle Murphy.  Get everyone back to work.  The grounders are still coming.”  He instructed her.  He heard Murphy continue counting.  Once he reached five, Bellamy called out.  “I'm here.”  He called, walking up the ramp and into the Dropship.  Murphy then closed the door, leaving Sienna tied to the ladder leading up to the next level.  Bellamy realized as soon as he heard the door begin to shut behind him that it was a trap.  “What?  You said you’d do the trade.”  Bellamy demanded.  Murphy smirked.  
“I changed my mind.”  He said.

* _A few minutes later_ *

Murphy shot a bullet at Bellamy’s feet, stopping him from stalling.  
“You wanna keep Sienna alive?”  Murphy asked.  “Then do what I said.”  He demanded.  
“Bellamy?  Bellamy!  Are you ok?”  Octavia’s voice echoed through the radio after hearing the shot from inside.   
“You want her to know you're alive?  Start tying.”  Murphy demanded  
“Bellamy!  Do you copy?”  She asked again.  
“I'm fine.  Just a misfire.  Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you…and tell Raven to hurry her ass up.”  Bellamy said almost cryptically, not taking his eyes off Murphy.  He knew that Octavia would know exactly what he was talking about and he also knew that Raven should be under the floors by now so she’d be able to hear them.    
“All right, that's long enough.  Tie those two ends together.  All right.  Now get up and toss it over.”  Murphy ordered.  
“What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? I'm…I'm sorry.”  Bellamy apologised.   
“You got it all wrong, Bellamy.  I don't want you to say anything.  I want you to feel what I felt, and then…then I want you to _die_.”  Murphy told him.

Sienna had tears streaming down her face.  She knew what was going to happen.  Murphy was going to kill her.  Somehow.  She just knew it.  When she heard him say “ _then I want you to die_ ” she knew he didn’t mean physically, he meant emotionally.  She knew that her death would break Bellamy, and no one, not even Octavia, would ever be able to put the pieces back together.  She knew this because, if he died, that’s how she would feel.  She also knew that he would feel forever guilty because it was he who put together the noose that would inevitably kill her.  Either way, if Raven didn’t hurry, both of them would be dead.


	21. Chapter 21

“Stand on it.”  Murphy demanded.  She did as ordered.  
“This is insane.  The Grounders could attack at any-” Sienna began, but Murphy shot at her feet, bringing Bellamy back to consciousness immediately.  He was disorientated for a moment before his eyes trained in on his wife standing on a crate with the noose that he had made hanging next to her.  
“Put it over your head.”  Murphy ordered.  Sienna glared at him but did as she was told in fear that he would hurt Bellamy.  
“Happy now?”  She snapped.  Bellamy struggled against his restraints and both Sienna and Murphy looked at him.  Bellamy’s hatred for Murphy in this moment almost outweighed his worry for Sienna.  Murphy walked over to Bellamy.  
“You're so brave, aren't you?  I mean, you came in here thinking you're just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you.”  Murphy taunted.  “Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy?  You know, I got to hand it to you, Bellamy.  You got 'em all fooled.  They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Clarke and your lovely wife over here.  Yeah, well, we know the truth, don't we?  You're a coward.  I learned that the day you contemplated kicking out the crate from beneath me.  Isn't that what you said?  That you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?”  Murphy continued.  “Sienna was the only person that prevented me from being killed.”  He added.  
“I should have stopped them.”  Bellamy said.  
“Yeah, it's a little late for that now.  You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?  Well, I think the princess is dead but I know the king and his queen are about to die, so who's really gonna lead these people, huh?  Me, that's who, and, yeah, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister.”  Murphy was cut off by a yell of surprise from underneath the floor.  “I'm guessing that's her right now.”  He said, pointing his gun at the floor before firing it a few times.  
“You couldn’t lead them even if you tried.  Not to mention the fact that they’d never accept you.”  Sienna snapped, turning both boys’ attention back to her.  
“Wanna bet?”  Murphy snapped.  Sienna raised an eyebrow.  She knew she was in no position to challenge him as he could kick the stool she was standing on out from under feet at any time, but at the same time, she wasn’t going to let him get away with this.  

“SIENNA!!”  Bellamy screamed as he watched Murphy kick the stool out from under Sienna, trying desperately to break free from his restraints.   
Finally, the door began to open and so many things started to happen all at once.  Murphy swore and climbed up the ladder, closing the hatch behind him.  
Jasper ran in, Octavia following soon after.  As soon as they saw the scene in front of them, they both sprang into action.  Jasper ran over to Sienna and grabbed her legs, lifting her up so she could breath.  Octavia, on the other hand, went over to the seat belts that had formed the makeshift noose that was holding Sienna up in order to release one of the clasps that were holding them together.   
“Sienna! Hold on!”  Octavia called as she began pulling at the latch.  It finally released and Sienna was sent tumbling to the ground with only Jasper to break her fall.  
“Sienna, breathe!”  Octavia urged, kneeling down beside them.    
“Breathe!  Can you breathe?”  Jasper asked.  After a moment that seemed like eternity, Sienna gasped and began taking large gulps of air.  
“Good.  You're ok.  You're ok.”  Octavia said to her, encouraging her to breathe.  
“Raven, she's fine!”  Jasper called.    
“Untie Bellamy.  I’ve got her.”  Octavia said to Jasper.  As soon as he was untied, Bellamy went into a rage and no one even tried to stop him.  Murphy had just attempted to murder the love of his life, and no one wanted to get in the way of that, not even Octavia.   
“Murphy! Murphy! It's over! Murphy!  There's only one way out of this for you now!”  Bellamy screamed, rage in his eyes as he used the full force of his body to bang against the trap door, attempting to get it open and get up to said person.

An explosion from above rocked the walls of the Dropship.  By the time that Bellamy and Jasper got up to the next level of the dropship, Murphy had already blown a hole in the side of it and escaped.    
“The guy knows how to make an exit.”  Jasper commented.  “Should we go after him?”  He asked.   
“No. Grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty.  You and Raven were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns... you and me.  That's it.  Raven stays here to build up defenses.  We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder.”  Bellamy replied, turning around to go back to the bottom level to check on Sienna.    
“Bellamy, wait.”  Jasper said, making Bellamy stop in his tracks and turn to the other boy.  “Look, I just...”  He began, but didn’t finish as he enveloped Bellamy in a hug.  “Thank you.”  He murmured.  Once both boys had pulled away and were looking at each other again, Jasper spoke up.  “Long way from "whatever the hell you want." He commented.  Bellamy smiled at this.


	22. Chapter 22

Bellamy, Octavia, Sienna, and Jasper all heard a commotion outside and yelling about movement.  
“Stay with Sienna.”  He all but ordered his sister.  Octavia nodded at this and Bellamy and Jasper grabbed their guns and rushed out of the dropship.  Octavia then turned her attention back to Sienna, checking her over and making sure she was ok.

Sienna and Octavia exited the Dropship a few moments later, just as Finn was starting to speak.  
“…need to leave, now.  All of us do.  There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now.  We need to pack what we can and run.”  Finn said urgently.  
“Like hell we do.  We knew this was coming.”  Bellamy responded.  
“Bell, we're not prepared.”  Octavia said, walking over to him, Sienna trailing behind her.  
“And they're not here yet.”  Bellamy replied.  “We still have time to get ready.  Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?”  Bellamy asked, more of a statement than a question.   
“There's an ocean to the east.  People there will help us.”  Finn said.  
“You saw Lincoln.”  Octavia said almost immediately, her interest in the entire conversation peaking.  
“Yeah.”  Finn replied simply.  
“You expect us to trust a grounder?   _This_ is our home now.  We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! _Our_ ground! The grounders think they can take that away.  They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here.  But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means _we_ are grounders!”  Bellamy said in a speech-like fashion.  This was followed by a chorus of “ _Yeah_!” from everyone else in the camp.  
“Grounders with guns!” Someone else yelled.  
“Damn right! I say let 'em come!”  Bellamy stated.   
“Bellamy’s right.  If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this.  And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow.  But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight.  So pack your things.  Just take what you can carry, now.”  Clarke ordered.   
Everyone, bar Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Sienna, and Finn split off to go their separate ways and do as Clarke had asked.  Before they could say anything, they all heard a weak voice behind them.  All of them immediately turned to the owner of the voice.  
“Help me.”  Raven all but pleaded, her hand covered in blood and pressed onto her side.  She was on her feet, but barely.  
Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Sienna, and Finn rushed over to her.  
“Raven's here!  Murphy shot her.”    
“Get her onto the dropship.”  Clarke all but ordered.  Finn nodded, picking Raven up before he and Octavia headed to the dropship, leaving Bellamy, Clarke, and Sienna to talk.  
“Clarke, leaving here is a mistake.”  Bellamy pressed.  Sienna agreed with him on this, but didn’t voice her opinion just yet.  
“The decision's been made.”  Clarke said to him.  
“Crowds make bad decisions.  Just ask Murphy.”  Sienna said, attracting the attention of both Bellamy and Clarke.  
“Leaders do what they think is right.”  Bellamy said, looking back at Clarke.  She looked at him again.  
“I am.”  Clarke replied before walking to the dropship to tend to Raven.  It was obvious that this discussion was finished for now, so with a sigh, both Bellamy and Sienna followed Clarke to the dropship in order to help Raven.

* _A little later_ *

Raven’s screaming was what got to Sienna the most.  She hated seeing her friend in this much pain, but she knew that it was necessary to keep Raven alive.  
“That should stop the external bleeding. I don't understand. How did Murphy get a gun?”  Clarke asked putting the blazing hot knife to the side and looking up at them.   
“Long story.”  Sienna said, glancing at Bellamy as she did so.  
“We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead.”  Raven said.   
“Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?” Clarke asked  
“Enough to build 100 bombs... if we had any gunpowder left.”  Raven told them.  Everyone could hear the annoyance in her voice.   
“Let's get back to the Reapers. Maybe they'll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?”  Bellamy suggested.   
“Not this enemy.  We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option.”  Clarke replied forcefully.   
“There's no time for this. Can she walk or not?”  Finn asked.  
“No. We have to carry her.”  Clarke said definitively.  
“The hell you will. I'm good to go.”  Raven said.  Clarke leaned down.  
“Hey, listen to me. That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle, there's no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there.  Is that clear?”  Clarke said seriously.  Raven reluctantly agreed to this.  
“I'll get the stretcher.”  Finn said, turning to go and get it, but not before Bellamy spoke up.   
“Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave.”  Bellamy challenged.  Finn turned back to him.  
“Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid.”  Finn retorted.   
“Spoken like every coward who's ever run from a fight.”  Bellamy said, glaring at him.   
“All right, that's enough, both of you. It's time to go.”  Sienna said, trying to quell the fire that she knew was brewing.   
“If they follow?  It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean.”  Bellamy asked his wife.  
“Look, we're wasting time.  If he wants to stay, he can stay.”  Finn said.   
“No, he can't.”  Clarke said.  She then turned to Bellamy.  “We can't do this without you, Bellamy.”  She said to Bellamy.   
“What do you want me to say, Clarke?”  Bellamy all but demanded.  
“I want you to say that you're with us.”  Clarke replied, but Sienna could sense a hint of begging in her tone.  “Those kids out there, they listen to you.”   
“They're lining up to go. They listen to you more.”  Bellamy countered.  
“I gave them an easy choice.”  Clarke replied.  “But 5 minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through.”  Clarke said.  No one replied to this statement, but Sienna could tell that everyone in the room agreed with Clarke’s statement.  


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone was making their way out of the camp.  
“You did good here, Bellamy.”  Clarke complimented him.  
“18 dead.”  Bellamy said sadly, not looking at her.  
“82 alive. You did good.” Sienna said, walking up beside them, getting him to look into her eyes.  Clarke smiled as Sienna gave Bellamy a kiss on the cheek.  
Sienna honestly agreed with Bellamy.  She didn’t think leaving camp was a good idea, she agreed that she should stay and fight, but she knew that given the choice, everyone would agree to run.  However, she had an awful feeling that as soon as they left those gates, something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong…

As per her prediction, around 30 seconds after they left the gates, one of them was already down.  This prompted shouts, screams, and people rushing back inside.  
“Grounders!”  Jasper screamed.   
“Move, move, move!”  Bellamy called, prompting everyone to go back inside.  Once everyone was back inside,  
“They're right behind us!  Go, go, go! Behind the wall!”  Octavia called.   
“Shut the gate! Shut the gate!”  Sienna called.  
“Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?”  Finn asked to no one in particular.   
“Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do.”  Clarke replied.   
“What are you talking about?”  Bellamy asked.   
“Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive.   
“If it's just scouts, we can fight our way out. That's what Lincoln would do.”  Octavia said.   
“We're done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?”  Bellamy fired back.   
“That grounder _saved our lives_.  I agree with Octavia.  For all we know, there's one scout out there.”  Finn retorted.   
“One scout with insanely good aim.”  Sienna said.   
“Clarke, we can still do this.”  Octavia pushed.  
“Looking to you, Princess. What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?”  Bellamy asked.   
“Clarke. If we're still here when Tristan gets here...”  Finn said, trailing off.   
“Lincoln said ‘scouts.’  More than one. He said, ‘get home before the scouts arrive.’ Finn, they're already here.”  Clarke said to Finn.  She then looked at Bellamy.  “Looks like you've got your fight.”  She said.  Bellamy then turned full on ‘battle mode’.  
“Ok, then. This is what we've been preparing for.  Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed.”  Bellamy all but commanded.  Octavia then headed towards one of the foxholes, sword in hand.  Before she could get far though, Bellamy grabbed her wrist.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not a gunner.”  He said.   
“No, I'm not. Like you said... I'm a grounder.”  Octavia said before disappearing through one of the foxholes.  Bellamy rolled his eyes at this.

* _In the Dropship – Discussing battle tactics ‘ring of fire’_ * 

“We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo. While you two were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined.”  Bellamy told Clarke and Finn.  
“Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy.”  Raven said pessimistically.   
“Still, it's the main route in. If the grounders use it, we'll know. She also built grenades.”  Bellamy said, showing them how many they had.   
“It's not many.”  Clarke observed.  
“Again, thank you, Murphy.”  Raven grumbled.  
“We'll make them count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back.”  Bellamy said.   
“And then?” Sienna asked.  
“Then we close the door and pray.”  Raven said.  
“And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't.”  Clarke said.   
“Then let's not let them get through the gate.”  Bellamy said. “All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan.”  Bellamy said into the radio that he was holding.  
“That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge.”  Finn said.   
“Damn right. You got a better idea?” Bellamy asked.  Both Clarke and Sienna were looking at the map of their camp, both deep in thought.  
“It can't be that simple.”  Clarke said, her voice almost a whisper.  She then looked at Raven.  “You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs.”  She said slowly.   
“I also said we've got no gunpowder left.” Raven replied.  
“I don't want to build a bomb. I want to blast off.”  Clarke said.   
“Draw them in close. Fire the rockets.  A ring of fire.”  Raven finished for her.   
“Barbecued grounders. I like it.”  Bellamy said, a smirk on his face.   
“Will it work?”  Sienna asked.   
“The wiring's a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook ‘em real good.” Raven said, a spark in her eyes for the first time since she had been shot.


End file.
